La interesada
by Diosa de la muerte
Summary: Traute vive en automático, trabajando mientras sueña con conocer un hombre rico del cual volverse su amante o su esposa, su vida cambia cuando comienza a obsesionarse con los Ackerman.
1. Chapter 1

SNK no me pertenece, de ser así habría mostrado más Kenuri pa la banda.

Por si no lo saben, Traute es la subordinada de Kenny, la rubia que le pregunta en el anime si ya se murió. Lo explico aunque me imagino que quien entró al fic ya la ubica perfectamente.

Para que se ubiquen, a lo que le llamo "cantina", es como una taberna, solo que lo imagino como cantinita de pueblo, como esos sitios donde los caballeros se van a beber en las novelas mexicanas ambientadas en un pueblo.

Este punto de la historia está ambientado en los años 80's… Lo comento porque habrá un salto de tiempo grande.

* * *

LA INTERESADA

* * *

Traute recién tiene unos meses trabajando como mesera en una cantina cercana al mar.

Vive sola. Alquila un departamento en un edificio que parece estar de pie de puro milagro, pero de ninguna manera puede aspirar a algo mejor, sobre todo por su manera de "administrarse", gastando más de lo que debería en embellecerse, y sobreviviendo de atragantarse a escondidas cuando puede en el trabajo.

Se embellece mucho. En parte por vanidad, y porque espera tener la suerte de conocer un hombre rico con el cual casarse.

El problema es que difícilmente va a encontrar uno en ese barrio. Los ricos son pocos. En su mayoría casados. Y aunque tampoco es que le importaría ser "la otra", simplemente la oportunidad no se le ha presentado.

Había entrado a trabajar con grandes expectativas. Es decir: 1,200 kyojins sonaban poco al mes por trabajar turnos de doce horas con un día de descanso en la semana, pero se suponía que podía quedarse con la propina que los clientes le dejaran, y estaba claro, cuando dejaban.

La mayoría de gente solo se limita a pagar su cuenta, -según Traute- eran tacaños, incluso dos chavales apenas en edad legal para alcoholizarse habían pagado un tarro y le habían dejado dos kyojins de propina, cosa que no le pasó con un grupo de universitarios con los que tuvo que llevarles varios barriles de cerveza, y de los doce que estaban, ninguno fue bueno para dejarle aunque sea medio kyojin.

Lo más impresionante que le ha pasado, fue una vez que entre diez turistas maryleanos a los que les había llevado comida y bebida a morir, y de los que terminó dándole un sopapo a uno que en un impulso le había querido agarrar un seno, hasta se le fue el coraje cuando le dejaron 80 kyojins de propina…

—De haber sabido que me iban a dejar eso de propina, hasta me habría dejado que me manosearan todos —Musitó Traute a una de sus compañeras de trabajo.

Fuera de eso, no había recibido ninguna propina más impresionante.

Y justo llega un día en el que le urge que nuevamente pase algo así de bueno.

Nuestra rubia protagonista tiene mucha debilidad por la ropa. Hubo una venta de liquidación y terminó desacompletando el dinero para pagar el alquiler, dio una parte, y para los doscientos cincuenta pesos restantes le habían fijado un plazo, plazo que se vencía en dos días, y no tenía ni medio kyojin.

Decide "invertirle" a su persona. Ha dormido con unos rulos para que su cabello esté rizado, se maquilla más de lo que normalmente hace para trabajar, usa labial sugerente y el maquillaje en los ojos súper cargadísimo. También se pone unos unas botas cortas rojas y una blusa sin tirantes animal print (estilo de leopardo), pero tampoco es que lleve los hombros desnudos, porque se pone un chaleco de mezclilla corto encima.

Sí tenía que coquetear con los clientes por algo de propina, iba a hacerlo sin dudar.

Apenas inicia el turno y le sucede algo que le frustra.

—Los señores Ackerman —Musita su jefe a ver a dos hombres entrar al negocio— Hacía tantos años que no venían— Se les acerca e inmediatamente les ofrece una de las mesas asignadas a ser atendidas por Traute. Ellos fueron a sentarse— Oye Carven… —Le llama— Atiende bien a los señores que acaban de llegar.

—Cómo ordene.

De pronto su jefe le comenta que le quitará carga de trabajo con tal de que se le facilitara ponerle atención a los dos hombres. Justo cuando menos lo necesita.

No le hace gracia. No exactamente porque quiera trabajar mucho, pero entre menos clientes tuviera, menos oportunidades tendría de ganarse buenas propinas. Y cosas como esas por lo general el jefe las hacía a modo de "castigo", pero ella no había hecho nada malo, y sin embargo le pasaba esto.

Aunque no protesta, sino que con su perenne gesto inexpresivo va a llevarles el menú, y dejando de pasar un tiempo prudencial les toma la orden.

Si bien la cantina ofrece comida, por lo general los clientes van más a beber, y comiendo solo a modo de acompañar la bebida, algo para calmar el hambre por alcoholizarse, pero a Traute le da la impresión de que los "señores Ackerman" están tomando el lugar a modo de restaurante, por la gran cantidad de comida que piden junto a sus bebidas: Dos botellas de ron –debían de ser pudientes, casi la gran mayoría solo pedían cerveza. Y Traute no podía culparlos porque las botellas las vendían como tres veces más caras que comprarlas por fuera-, y además un refresco para el más bajito de los dos.

—Señorita —Llama el hombrecillo antes de que se alejara— ¿Le molesto con un poco de hielo? —Inquiere sosteniendo el vaso que le había acercado junto a la botella de ron.

Traute está confundida, la mayoría se toma el refresco directo de la botella porque la bebida ya está lo suficientemente fría.

«Salió "delicadito" el señor» Piensa la mesera.

—No, no me molesta… ahora se lo traigo.

En un rato libre –o más bien distrayéndose-, comienza a hablar con una de sus compañeras.

—Me cuesta creer que son familiares —Dice Traute.

—¿Quiénes?

—Los señores Ackerman.

—No comparten el apellido por ser familiares, sino esposos… —Carven se sorprende— El más alto fue jefe de la policía militar a nivel Distrito, pero ya fue retirado por haber cumplido sus años de servicio.

Traute recuerda que en su niñez la homosexualidad era considerada algo malo, condenado. No solo con discriminación social, sino que sucedían cosas verdaderamente atroces: Secuestro, tortura, y asesinato.

Fue época en la que ser homosexual, acusado, o siquiera sospechado, era una condena de muerte de la que además los perpetradores jamás pagaban.

Si durante la averiguación previa se veían indicios de que se les había matado por eso, los policías abandonaban la investigación.

Ahora entiende porque en tan poco tiempo se le pudo dar la vuelta a la tortilla: En la actualidad realmente había investigaciones, persecuciones, y penas largas para los crímenes por homofobia.

Todo debió iniciar desde que la policía se hizo con un dirigente homosexual, quien debió esforzarse por darse a sí mismo y a su "comunidad" un lugar donde no peligraran por sus preferencias, y si bien eso no garantizaba que nunca más sucedieran esos crímenes de odio, por lo menos ya no quedarían impunes.

Traute se le queda viendo a la pareja. Realmente cree que si no le hubieran dicho que eran esposos ni siquiera lo hubiera sospechado. Ninguno luce amanerado, ni siquiera el más bajito que apenas y sobrepasa el metro y medio, pero el comportamiento de ambos es tal que solo aparentan ser dos buenos amigos.

Y si bien Traute le ha tomado un poco de respeto a mas alto por ser el responsable de casi desaparecer los crímenes de odio en el Distrito, por ahora le tiene algo de tirria.

Por su culpa le han quitado carga de trabajo.

Por su culpa podría ser que cobre menos propinas.

Todo para atenderlo a él y a su diminuto marido.

Así que permanece molesta.

Le irrita la estúpida dulzura del bajito al pedirle más galletitas saladas para acompañar sus mariscos. Le molesta cuando le piden más botellas de ron.

Más comida.

Más ron.

Más hielo y refresquitos para "su diminuta alteza".

Más botanas.

Más refrescos.

Y mucho, pero mucho más ron…

En realidad no son mucho más exigentes que el promedio de asistentes.

De hecho debería considerarse afortunada.

Muchos de los clientes –desde el principio, o ya ebrios- comienzan a verla como si fuera parte del menú.

Pero justo hoy que habría estado dispuesta a dejarse mirar para ver si así le dejaban propina, le asignan a atender una pareja de homosexuales.

Los señores Ackerman solo la miran cuando le piden algo. La mayor parte del tiempo han estado hablando entre ellos. O bailoteando sus dedos en la mesa al son de la música del tocadiscos –al que el ex jefe de la policía ha estado metiéndole monedas para escoger las piezas musicales-.

—Creo que es la primera vez que el tocadiscos ha estado funcionando tanto tiempo —Le dice a Traute una de sus compañeras. Pero hasta eso le irrita.

La música, la cantidad de tiempo que han durado, y las muchas vueltas que ha dado al almacén para llevarle sus botellas.

Lo bueno de todo es que la mayor parte del tiempo es facialmente inexpresiva, así que eso no le supone ningún problema al atender a los asistentes.

En la última hora de tener abierto el negocio al público, no es raro que las meseras se sienten a conversar con los clientes –que generalmente son masculinos-, a veces son "generosos" y les ofrecen una bebida –refresco o cerveza por lo general-. No es que el dueño del establecimiento las inste a esto, pero tampoco es que se los prohíba. Lo único que le interesa es que las bebidas sean pagadas sin importar quien se las beba.

Traute por lo general no se sienta con los clientes. La única vez que lo hizo fue una noche en la que había terminado cansadísima, y accedió a sentarse con unos evidentemente homosexuales que le ofrecieron un refresco. Y aunque ya las únicas personas que está atendiendo son de hecho el matrimonio Ackerman, ya que ellos no les dan pie a que actúe así, prefiere guardar distancia.

La cantina tiene una política. Cuando ya es hora de cerrar y el cliente no se ha marchado, solo se le manda la cuenta, como invitándole a pagar y a salirse. Como a Traute le parece un tanto grosero, decide avisar un poco antes.

—Disculpen señores —Les comenta— Ya casi vamos a cerrar, ¿se les ofrece algo más?

—No, señorita —Responde el más bajito— Cuando guste puede traernos la cuenta.

Cuando su jefe le extiende el cálculo, Traute se les acerca.

Es una cuenta elevada, sobre todo considerando que fue el consumo de dos personas –habría cobrado una cantidad similar a grupos de diez o hasta veinte personas-, y eso que el noventa por ciento del alcohol fue consumido por una sola –el mini-hombre se había estado sirviendo pequeñas cantidades de ron mezclado con los refrescos que bebía-.

En total ha llevado quince botellas de ron a la mesa de los Ackerman, dada la enorme cantidad le sorprende que el mayor consumidor no solo no está tirado de borracho sino que apenas y luce "entonado" –moderadamente ebrio-.

—En total serían nueve mil kyojins —Anuncia Traute, entregándoles la cuenta que la "sumadora" imprimió.

El más alto de los dos ni siquiera mira la cuenta para verificar que fuera la cantidad, simplemente se limita a sacar el efectivo como si fuera cualquier cosa.

La mesera casi siente una cachetada con lo fácil que han gastado lo que ella gana en más de medio año. Sobre todo en este momento que le hace falta el dinero.

—¿Cuánto dejo de propina? —Pregunta el ex jefe a su pareja aunque sin siquiera mirarlo— ¿Trescientos kyojins? —Los ojos de Traute se abren en estupefacción.

Nunca hubiera ni soñado con que le hubieran dejado algo así.

Terminaría de pagar la renta y aun así le sobraría.

—¿Cómo que trescientos? —Responde el otro.

 _«Sí, claro»_ Piensa Traute.

 _«Era demasiado bello para ser verdad»_

—Recuerda la etiqueta —Dice el hombrecillo— Debe ser mínimo el diez por ciento de consumo.

La mesera entonces es incapaz de disimular su sorpresa, su quijada se hubiera caído de no estar unida al resto de su cara.

Efectivamente. El más alto termina extendiéndole novecientos kyojins.

Está tan ida que casi termina tomándolo por reflejo.

Mira el dinero como hipnotizada. Como si no pudiera creerlo.

Novecientos kyojins es justo lo que gana en tres semanas sin incluir propinas. Sin embargo, acaba de ganarse eso sin haber tenido que hacer nada extraordinario. Salvo las muchas vueltas que dio para llevarles sus botellas de ron, hielo y refresco. Pero realmente no les había atendido de manera especial, simplemente los había atendido de la misma manera que habría atendido a cualquiera. Ellos sin embargo le habían dejado una propina sin precedentes.

Si fuera de las personas que acostumbrara a dar besos de agradecimiento, estaría besado al bajito… ¡en medio de las nalgas!

Le ha salvado, ¡¿qué digo "salvado"?!

¡Le ha comprado la vida…!

Le ha triplicado el dinero que su marido estaba dispuesto a darle.

—Muchas gracias. Me están dando más de lo que me merezco… Y se lo agradezco— Declara mientras sonríe genuinamente.

El caballero hace un ademán como quitándole importancia antes de que se giren para salir del local.

Lo acaecido ha sido suficiente para que se olvide del malestar que tuvo todo el día.

Ya no se siente cansada de las muchas vueltas que dio al almacén.

Ya ni le importan.

—Ojalá vinieran más clientes así— Murmura Traute, casi sin lamentarlo.

Y aunque hay que ceder una parte a las empleadas de cocina, por esa ocasión, ni le pesa…

Más tarde, cuando ya han cerrado y aseado el lugar, mientras el dueño hace "el corte de caja", las cocineras y meseras se sientan a cenarse "las sobras" del ceviche.

—Oye Traute —Dice una— Pero qué cuenta más grande le llevaste a los dos que anduviste atendiendo la mayoría del turno.

—Sí, oye —Agrega otra— ¿te dejaron buena propina?

—Sí —Dijo la rubia, pero por más que le insisten no quiere decir cuánto.

Teme que intenten asaltarla, y aunque está segura que ni muerta soltaría el dinero, mejor se evita problemas.

—Y a todo esto, ¿esos señores de donde tienen dinero? Mira que venirse a gastar como si nada lo que una se gasta en meses… da qué pensar.

—A lo mejor sí se gastaron mucho aquí —Decía otra— Pero el bajito hace muchos actos de caridad… He oído que ha donado muchas cosas a las escuelas, a los hospitales, a las clínicas, e incluso ha pagado los gastos universitarios de algunos chicos sin recursos.

—A lo mejor, su esposo, cuando era Jefe de la Policía, aceptaba buenos sobornos.

—No, muchachas —Dice la cocinera más veterana, una de las empleadas más antiguas del local— El dinero que tienen no lo obtuvieron de manera ilícita… Ni necesidad tienen…

»Son parte de los fundadores de la empresa que produce la "Salsa Hizuru"

Traute entonces comprende de donde viene el dinero.

En su último año de secundaria, durante una clase conoció la historia de la empresa "Hizuru". Se le quedó muy presente, porque le parecía de locos que la misma botellita de salsa picante que había en su mesa, estaba siendo consumida en otros barrios.

En la actualidad, la Salsa ya se había comenzado a comercializar en varios Distritos vecinos. Y aunque le parece excesivo que puedan darse ese tipo de lujos solo por ser los fundadores de esa empresa, ya no agrega más.

—¿Y qué hay de los otros fundadores? —Pregunta Traute— ¿Hay algún soltero que podríamos conquistar? —Agrega en tono sugerente.

—No —Dice la cocinera— El primo del ex jefe de la policía se llamaba Khaled, se llamaba porque ya se murió junto a su esposa, en un accidente de tránsito hace algunos años… En el mismo carro iba su hija en el asiento trasero, pero sobrevivió. Actualmente ha de estar entrando en la adolescencia… Y la otra fundadora se llamaba Kuchel, pero esa se murió hace como veinte años. Supuestamente de una enfermedad no identificada... A mí no me crean, pero dicen las malas lenguas que podría haber sido VIH. Era medio promiscua la doña… Fue madre soltera de un hijo que más o menos debe tener tu edad, pero está casado.

—Bah —Dice otra— Pues no sería la primera mujer que anduviera con un casado.

—Sí —Agrega la cocinera— Pero está casado con otro hombre —Y todas se echan a reír.

—Parece que lo gay si viene de familia.

A la mañana siguiente, Traute paga su deuda, incluso paga el alquiler del mes entrante.

Decide aprovechar ahora que tiene dinero para no preocuparse después, además de que supone, una propina así no será tan frecuente.

Los Ackeman deben vivir cerca de la fábrica, y eso le da casi hora y media de distancia, por lo que sospecha que no volverá a verlos tan pronto, además aunque volvieran al local, nada le asegura que volverá a atenderlos ella.

Pero como para contradecir sus ideas, mes y medio después aparecen en la cantina. Incluso el pequeño hombrecillo se acerca al dueño para preguntarle en qué mesa puede atenderlos la muchacha de la ocasión anterior.

Traute es informada de que ha sido reasignada a atender tres mesas del lado contrario donde está. Inicialmente lo lamenta porque algunos de sus clientes flirteaban con ella y lucían generosos, pero el malestar se le pasa cuando mira a los Ackerman esperándola.

—Ahora mismo les traigo el menú— Les dice servicial y más sonriente que de costumbre.

Porque cree que su vida ha cambiado…

Y no sabe, que de hecho, cambiará mucho más de lo que se imagina.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

Este cap está ambientado en los años 80's, por eso la forma de vestirse de Traute.

Como ya dije la época en la que está ambientado el fic, me vi en la necesidad de investigar si entonces había calculadoras con impresora –lo que en el cap llamé "sumadora"-, porque quizás una caja registradora es algo que no se podía permitir el negocio tampoco… Resulta que aparentemente al menos había una calculadora con impresora –como la que usaban antes los contadores- desde 1891.

No sé si sea cierto, pero recuerdo que una ex jefa decía que "por etiqueta", al mesero se le debería dejar mínimo el diez por cierto de consumo en los restaurantes.

«Y aunque hay que ceder una parte a las empleadas de cocina, por esa ocasión, ni le pesa…» Solía decirme una amiga que donde trabajaba de mesera, su jefe les hacía hincapié en que las empleadas de cocina no cobran propina, así que debían de ser conscientes y ceder una parte para ellas… Me imagino que Traute generalmente cedía cualquier miseria, pero con la propina de los señores Ackerman estaba tan feliz que cedió una buena cantidad y ni le pesó.

De donde yo soy, desde hace muchos años se comercializa una salsa en al menos cuatro de los 32 estados del país. Esa fue la historia que digamos me inspiró a meterla aquí…

Khaled vendría siendo el papá de Mikasa, pero como canónicamente no se ha mencionado su nombre, decidí proporcionarle uno.

En ciudades grandísimas como las que hay en un Ciudad de México o Estado de México, una hora de trayecto a cualquier sitio representa algo "normalito", hay gente que hace dos o hasta tres horas de trayecto por las distancias tan largas y lo pesado que se pone el tráfico. Pero aquí estamos en un Distrito pequeño, y haciendo la comparación con mi pequeña ciudad, un trayecto –dentro de la misma ciudad- con más de media hora ya es considerado para la mayoría como demasiado lejos, por lo que Traute no espera que ellos únicamente vayan a recorrer esa distancia por ir a comer allí, o al menos no tan seguido.

* * *

Publicado el 18 de agosto de 2018.

Corregido el 01 de octubre –por aquello de que Uri no es rubio en el anime, y además especifiqué desde el principio la época en la que está ambientado el fic-.


	2. El incidente

SNK no me pertenece, si ese fuera el caso, Uri habría sido rubio en el anime.

Por cierto que corregí esos detalles en el cap anterior que ya había publicado, debido a que en algunas partes donde lo llamaba "rubio".

* * *

LA INTERESADA

* * *

Exactamente tres semanas de la segunda visita, la pareja Ackerman vuelve a ir a la cantina.

Ese día, el caballero de cabello castaño, estaba usando una boina.

Tal detalle no habría sido importante, de no ser porque en la cuarta visita, Traute se da cuenta de que está usando una peluca.

La cabellera no luce falsa. Aun así la mesera llega a la conclusión de que debía ser una peluca costosa, porque se veía demasiado realista, y era imposible que el cabello le hubiera crecido tanto de tres semanas hacia acá.

Por supuesto que actúa como si no hubiera notado el detalle, y sigue actuando de la misma forma tres semanas después, cuando el hombre luce desmejorado.

Tal vez no debería darle importancia al dato de la peluca, pero mientras le lleva otro refresco recuerda que cuando estaba usando la boina, su cabellera lucía a que había perdido volumen en algunas zonas, como si se le estuviera empezando a caer.

Quizás no hay mayor explicación más de que está perdiendo el cabello por una simple cuestión de la naturaleza, eso pasa en algunos hombres.

Lo mismo debía pasar con que ahora luce desmejorado, tal vez no hay una explicación interesante, sino algo simple.

Quizás solo está resfriado.

Pero cuando lo ve más desmejorado en la siguiente visita, y aún más en la siguiente, llega a la conclusión de que definitivamente algo pasa.

Es decir, tal vez la pérdida de cabello no tiene ninguna causa extraordinaria, pero verlo cada vez más desmejorado, incluso al grado de parecer que ha perdido peso, definitivamente significaba que el diminuto hombre estaba enfermo, tal vez de algo grave o crónico.

Traute por supuesto que sigue comportándose como si no se diera cuenta, porque no va a preguntarles, ni siquiera sabe cómo se llama ninguno de los esposos. Y para cuando ellos se vayan y se quede conversando con sus demás compañeras, se referirá a ellos como a "los señores Ackerman", o a "el hombrecillo" y "el ex policía" si quería referirse a alguno en específico.

La mesera para entonces ha encontrado el patrón: sus visitas son exactamente cada tercer lunes.

No logra hacerse una idea de exactamente qué causa el patrón, es obvio que algo importante e ineludible debería causar algo así, no cree realmente que viajen tres horas de ida y venida solo para ir a la cantina exactamente cada tercer lunes. Debía de haber algo más. Aunque tampoco es algo que le quite el sueño, todo inició como una mera curiosidad aunque iba en aumento su interés de saber más al respecto.

Luego de haberlos visto seis veces, ya no se emociona en la séptima visita igual que en la segunda vez de verlos -sabiendo que dejaban buena propina-. Ya ha perdido el sentimiento de novedad, ya se han vuelto parte de su vida, casi parecen algo más de la monotonía de su existencia.

Se han convertido en un engrane más en su vida laboral aunque sí están despertando su obsesión.

Por si fuera poco en la octava visita pasa algo digno de sobresalir.

Por supuesto que el hombre trae una apariencia más raquítica, incluso luce carente de fuerza. Pero ni siquiera esa fue la novedad de ese día.

Ni siquiera cuando en una vuelta al almacén para traer una botella, se encuentra con el hombre, adyacente a los sanitarios, recargado en la pared con una mueva de aparente incomodidad.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Pregunta Traute, no por amabilidad, sino por interés.

—Sí… Le agradezco su preocupación, pero estoy bien. —Responde el hombre antes de alejarse para sentarse a su mesa, caminando como si le doliera respirar.

Los sanitarios de hecho no están tan a la vista, así que el ex policía ni enterado de que su marido estuvo reposando afuera de estos.

Más tarde, mientras hablaba con una de sus compañeras cerca del almacén, siente una mirada penetrante, más concretamente en su trasero.

Para Traute no es novedad que la miren, sobre todo porque trae unos jeans que le resaltan mucho esa zona, pero se sorprende cuando al girar la cabeza de improvisto, atrapa al ex policía viendo sus glúteos.

El hombre, sabiéndose descubierto, se apresura a entrar al sanitario como si quisiera escapar.

 _«¿Pero qué hacía mirándome las nalgas?»_ Piensa la mesera. _«¿No se supone que es gay?»_

No se queda a pensarlo, simplemente camina a llevar un par de tarros a una mesa aledaña a donde el esposo del ex policía se masajea la sien, en evidente malestar.

La mesera lo nota, y se le acerca.

—¿En serio se encuentra bien?

—Claro que sí.

El hombre le sonríe alejando la mano de su frente, como si quisiera hacer de cuenta que no le pasa nada, y no es una sonrisa que se vea exagerada ni falsa, pero por algún motivo a Traute no termina de convencerle.

—Señorita… ¿Podría traerme otro refresco y más galletas saladas?

Ella accede, aunque su mesa está repleta de galletas y del refresco anterior no se ha bebido ni la mitad. Traute supone que lo hizo para alejarla, pero ella igual lo acata, siempre obediente, como si fuera un robot, como si únicamente hubiera nacido para servir.

Se acerca de manera silenciosa, pretendiendo únicamente hacerse notar para que vea que le dejó lo solicitado y alejarse, pero cuando esta vez lo encuentra frotándose la frente, le sobreviene otro impulso.

—Señor —El hombre de nueva cuenta repara en ella y aleja su mano de la frente intentando disimular lo que hacía— ¿De verdad está bien?

—Sí —Replica con algo de fastidio— Es la tercera vez que me lo pregunta, espero que ahora sí me crea.

Traute pese a todo, luce inconsecuente.

—Disculpe, señor. No quise hacerlo enojar —Le dice antes de girarse.

Comienza a alejarse, pero la voz del hombre le detiene.

—¡Espere…! —Traute se gira— Lo siento, señorita.

La rubia se sorprende, pero le habla mientras se aproxima.

—Soy yo la que debería disculparse. Seguro le parecí una entrometida.

—Aun así, no debí ser grosero con usted.

La rubia se sorprende aún más.

Hombres tan adinerados como él, no deberían disculparse… Mucho menos ante alguien como ella.

—No importa si no me siento del todo bien, no debí… —Es interrumpido por Traute.

—Entonces sí tiene algo —Afirma, tomando por sorpresa al hombre que finalmente decide rendirse.

—Bueno, sí… No he estado durmiendo bien.

—Con todo respeto, no me parece suficiente motivo —Dice la mesera, pese a lo brusca de la frase, hay suavidad en su voz— Luce cansado.

—Es culpa de mi esposo —Responde calmadamente— Me ha estado desvelando últimamente… Tiene una energía que parece que duermo con un veinteañero… Usted entiende —Agrega lo último con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas, como si deseara no tener que ser más específico, y sin embargo profundiza— Una vez corrió en un maratón… ¿sabe cuántos metros son esos?

—No, señor.

—Cuarenta y dos mil metros… cuarenta y dos mil metros y tuvo energía para un "round" nocturno.

»Se lo juro. Mi esposo es una máquina.

Si la mesera acostumbrara reírse, seguro lo estaría haciendo. Le es divertido que un hombre casado y con la suficiente edad como para ser su padre se avergüence de la palabra sexo.

Traute no sabe por qué, pero no duda de lo último dicho por el hombrecillo. El ex policía camina con una firmeza contraste con sus arrugas del rostro. Incluso estas, no parecen las de un hombre viejo, sino las marcas de la estresante vida que debió llevar al mando de la policía. Su voz también podría quedarle a un hombre un tanto más joven. Es cierto que la edad física y mental debía de ser mucho menor a la edad real, así que es posible que incluso en el sexo fuera así. Pero está segura de que la apariencia acabada del hombrecillo no tiene nada que ver con sexo salvaje con su marido.

Está segura de que hay algo más.

Pero no va a decirle.

No va a decirle que no se ha tragado su elaborada treta.

—Tal vez solo necesita adelantar el horario de "intimidad" —Sugiere Traute, habiendo decidido que fingirá creerle— Así acabarían más temprano, y usted tendría más horas de sueño.

—Supongo que sí.

Hay un instante de silencio, hasta que Traute decide decirle que irá a ver si ya está listo el platillo que pidió su esposo.

Cuando regresa con los camarones, el ex policía ya está sentado en la mesa… Este no la mira, es decir, nunca lo hace, pero antes parecía ignorarla sin verdadera intención, ahora de manera consiente mira a la mesa, a su platillo, a su botella, al hombrecillo, a todos los lados menos hacia ella.

Y como si pretendiera hacer de cuenta que no pasó nada, se lleva comida a la boca.

Traute se aproxima para vaciar el poco ron que queda en la botella en el vaso del hombre de más edad, el silencio casi se podía cortar, hasta que el hombrecillo suelta una pregunta a su marido.

—¿Qué crees que me acaba de decir la señorita aquí presente?

El mayor se atraganta con sus camarones. Casi podría pensarse que es meramente circunstancial, que se está ahogando por broma del destino, pero Traute nota cierto pánico en su mirada. La conciencia y los nervios debían estarle haciendo una mala jugada.

El hombre tose y tose intentando pasarse el bocado. Intenta no lucir alarmado, aunque sabe que falló desde el principio.

El ex policía se da cuenta de la mirada escrutiñadora de la mesera, pero ella no le importa, sino que mira a su pareja tratando de descifrar si se forzó a disimular su molestia a o qué.

Pero no llega a ninguna conclusión. Le confunde la mirada de genuina preocupación que le dedica su marido como sigue tosiendo.

 _«Tal vez ella le dijo que le estuve mirando el trasero, pero él solo debe pensar que fue un malentendido y quiere que lo aclaremos»_

Como sea, no le queda otra cosa más que enfrentarse a la situación.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —Pregunta en el tono más desinteresado que logra fingir cuando consigue tragar.

—Se dio cuenta de mi cansancio, y le dije la verdad —Traute nota perfectamente la mirada sorprendida del mayor— Que mi fogoso esposo me desvela y me deja muy cansado.

El ex policía sonríe por la broma.

—Ay, Uri —Agrega en tono bromista y con falsa indignación— ¿Para qué se lo decías? Va a pensar que soy un pervertido— Se da cuenta de que la mesera lo mira como exigiéndole que no sea tan cínico, pero se obliga a no reaccionar.

—Sí me disculpan voy a la cocina, ya debería estar listo su pescado zarandeado— Comenta la mesera antes de alejarse.

—Sé que no te importa lo que la señorita piense de ti —Dice Uri cuando Traute se ha alejado lo suficiente— Pero tuve que mentirle, Kenny… me he estado sintiendo mal y ella se dio cuenta.

—También te sentías mal en la mañana cuando me insististe que no, ¿verdad? —A Uri le toma tan en sorpresa la pregunta que ni siquiera logra mentir antes de que su esposo hable de nuevo— Deberías seguir descansando —Su interlocutor sabe que es inútil intentar volver a mentir, pues perdió su oportunidad segundos atrás.

—Podré descansar en la casa, ya iniciamos el camino.

—Solo avanzamos media hora antes de llegar aquí… todavía podríamos buscar un hotel para que descanses otro día.

—No. Mikasa ya ha estado dos días bajo el cuidado de Erwin y Levi, no quiero causarles más molestias.

—Solo la dejamos con ellos para que no esté sola en la casa, pero no es una niña a la que tengan que cuidar a cada momento. Ya se atiende y se cuida sola, incluso es capaz de cocinar, así que no la uses como pretexto.

»Deja de intentar tratarla como si fuera una bebé…Tal vez Khaled y su esposa no eran como yo, pero ni siquiera ellos la sobreprotegían.

—Quiero mucho a Mikasa. No me culpes por querer protegerla yo mismo.

—No lo hago, pero entiende que te exiges demasiado en pos de cuidar a alguien que no lo necesita... Mikasa puede sobrevivir otro día sin tu presencia, y tú necesitas descansar.

—No necesito descansar, solo quiero ir a casa —Kenny iba a agregar algo más, nunca se sabrá qué, puesto que se borra de su memoria cuando ve a Uri cerrar los ojos en una mueca de incomodidad— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Necesito ir otra vez al sanitario.

—Es la quinta vez en lo que estamos aquí. ¿Ves que no estás bien?

—No me regañes. Mejor apóyame —Dice poniéndose de pie— Si pregunta la mesera fui a lavarme la cara para volarme el sueño.

Ah, la mesera.

No había pensado en ella.

Ya se le había olvidado.

Como por cosa del destino ella se acerca a dejarle el pescado zarandeado más cerca de donde debía de estar Uri.

Decide que es buen momento para "solucionar ese asunto".

—Señorita —Traute detiene su marcha— Sé cómo se vio lo de hace rato, pareció que le miraba el trasero, pero le juro que no lo estaba haciendo.

—Yo no dije eso.

—No importa… solo quiero aclarar ese malentendido porque no quiero que llegue a oídos de mi pareja.

—No planeaba decírselo.

—Solo quise dejarlo claro.

La rubia casi se siente ofendida, ¿le vio cara de chismosa o qué?

Como piensa que no hay más que agregar, casualmente le pregunta si querrá otra botella de ron.

—Claro.

Justo cuando ya se había girado para traérsela, el hombre le vuelve a llamar.

—Señorita… Me parece que nos trajo muchas galletas saladas.

—Su esposo me pidió unas hace poco.

—Ni creo que se las coma, mejor llévese estos paquetes ahora que no está.

La mesera decide no alegar, pero antes de tomar las galletas, nota que hay un billete de doscientos kyojins que sobresale discretamente de entre los paquetes.

La rubia lo mira a los ojos, como queriendo confirmar que no ha sido un error. El hombre mientras sonríe le dice:

—Ya quedó claro que todo fue un malentendido, ¿verdad?

La mesera durante un par de segundos no logra articular nada de la impresión.

—Por supuesto que sí —Dice sonriente, mientras toma los paquetes y se va.

Cuando saca el billete de entre las galletas para guardárselo, lo hace nerviosa, como queriendo asegurarse de que nadie se lo vea e intente quitárselo.

De verdad que no le mintió al ex policía cuando le dijo que no planeaba decirle nada a su esposo… Pensó que si le hacía el comentario al diminuto hombre, habría riesgo de que él no quisiera volver a ir a la cantina… Ya sea por "levantarle falsos a su marido" –como tanta esposa ingenua que por nada desconfía de su pareja-, o para evitar que su esposo volviera a verla… Y no estaba dispuesta a tomar ese riesgo.

Es cierto que a estas alturas ya no le emociona verlos como en la segunda vez, pero tampoco es que no quiera su dinero, porque por supuesto que lo quiere.

Para ya casi terminar el turno, recordaba aquella clase en la secundaria, como dos primos habían iniciado a preparar la que en la actualidad se comercializaba como la salsa hizuru, y un tercer miembro de la familia, había terminado presentando al que sería el cuarto miembro del negocio, el único que no tenía lazos de sangre con ninguno, pero sí el capital suficiente para hacer que el negocio arrancara.

Anteriormente no lo había pensado, pero entonces fue Uri quien ya tenía dinero desde antes.

Traute ahora se pregunta, ¿de dónde lo habrá sacado?

Recordando sus ademanes delicados al comer, llega a la conclusión de que quizás proviene de una familia adinerada, una de mucha clase y empoderamiento económico.

¿Y qué hacía al lado de un hombre del que se notaba a de lejos que no tenía nada que ver con su mundo?

Un desgraciado que andaba de ojo-alegre cuando no estaba a su lado.

Aunque de lo que no se entera, no le hace daño. Además, él es el adinerado de los dos, no sabía mucho de finanzas, pero seguramente que no metió todo su capital a un negocio que no sabía si iba o no iba a prosperar. Aun debía tener más dinero además de la salsera, o no podrían venir de vez en cuando a gastarse miles de kyojins de vez en cuando.

Tal idea le hace llegar a una conclusión.

—El ex policía debe estar a su lado por interés —Se dice a sí misma.

 _«Pero claro»_ Pensaba Traute.

 _«Quizás ni siquiera le gustan los hombres, o sino no estaría viendo a las mujeres, pero entonces se propuso a seducirlo para convencerlo de que pusiera el dinero para el negocio, y si aún no lo deja es porque todavía tiene dinero que sacarle»_

—Esa es la idea más pendeja que se te ha ocurrido —Dice la cocinera, a quien Traute se había ofrecido a ayudarle con la limpieza de su sección con tal de poder conversar— ¿Crees que un hombre, al que no le gusten los hombres, podría meterse con uno durante más de veinte años solo por dinero?

—Pues sí, ¿o si no porqué existen las prostitutas? Ni modo que me digas que ellas también disfrutan que las toque cualquier tipo si de todos modos se entregan por dinero.

—Los hombres no funcionan igual… Una puede simplemente dejarse usar, ellos no, si no se excitan, no se les levanta aquello… Y no se trata solo de que "se le levante", sino de mantenerlo "levantado" el tiempo suficiente… ¿O qué? ¿Crees que solo por dinero un hombre podría besar, tocar y tener sexo con otro hombre si no le gustara?

—Tal vez sí… Quizás a fuerza de meterse con él ya le agarró gusto —La cocinera niega con la cabeza, aunque ya casi dándose por vencida...— Tú hablas del matrimonio Ackerman como si los conocieras.

—No precisamente. Fui espectadora… El mayor era un patrullero comisionado a este barrio. Solía tener aventuras de una sola noche, pero eso se acabó cuando conoció al señor Uri.

—Y esas aventuras eran mujeres, ¿Verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Ves que sí le gustan las mujeres pero por interés se terminó metiendo con un hombre?

—Tal vez antes se metió con otros hombres a escondidas, recuerda que en ese entonces que sospecharan que fueras homosexual, era peligroso... El señor Uri por lo mismo tuvo que irse.

—¿Cómo que tuvo que irse?

—Ya se había establecido aquí… Llegó de fuera y no conocía a nadie. El señor Kenny lo acogió en su casa, supuestamente para compartir gastos, quien sabe si desde entonces ya serían pareja o qué, pero realmente no parecían ni siquiera amigos, solo dos personas que pagaban el alquiler de una misma casa, porque por los horarios de trabajos de ambos apenas y coincidían. Para cuando se esparció por todo el barrio el rumor de la homosexualidad de Uri, él ya había desaparecido. En ese entonces si le preguntaban al señor Kenny, con aparente indiferencia respondía que le había sugerido que se largara, que no importaba si lo negaba, que con el mero chisme había riesgo de que lo mataran y que por eso se había ido la noche anterior… Desde entonces, Kenny luchó para ascender de puesto, y hace quince años, ya siendo jefe de la Policía, habiendo disminuido sustancialmente los crímenes de odio, y habiéndose logrado la legalización del matrimonio igualitario, se casó con Uri, y tuvieron su luna de miel en este barrio, porque acá se conocieron… De hecho se conocieron en esta cantina, supongo que por eso vienen mucho.

Traute, totalmente fascinada, escucha esa historia que le parece digna de la telenovela del horario estelar, se pregunta entonces sí luego de que Uri se fuera, se reencontraron en otro lado, o qué cosa los llevó a estar juntos de nuevo, pero hay otra interrogante que no la deja tranquila.

—Bueno, pero si está casado con un hombre que supuestamente le gusta, ¿qué hace mirándome el trasero?

—No sería el primer hombre casado que se pone a dar vistazos fuera de casa.

—Sí, pero ¿no se supone que es gay?

—Hay personas que juegan para los dos bandos —Explica la cocinera en tono sugestivo.

—¿Eso se puede? —Inquiere entre la incredulidad y la sorpresa. Le parece demasiado, de gente insaciable que por eso tiene que acostarse con miembros de los dos sexos.

—Claro —Traute no responde… no lo hace, porque su mente está en otra cosa, otra idea…

 _«Si ese es el caso, no me molestaría ser su amante»_

Por un segundo, se encuentra fantaseando con eso.

«No me importaría meterme con un hombre que se mete con otro si este me da dinero»

De cualquier modo, sin querer ha comprobado que sí tiene atributos que llamen la atención de ese hombre. Y de pronto está imaginando como sería verse a escondidas con el ex policía, reflexionando que no podría ser en su departamento donde sus vecinos eran muy chismosos, sino en alguna habitación de hotel, pensando que ella no cometería el error que cometían muchas mujeres en las telenovelas, iría con la mente fría sabiendo cuál sería su papel: el de la amante, el de la mujer que siempre estaría a escondidas y jamás tendría que cometer la pendejada de aspirar a ser la esposa, porque allí comenzaría su frustración, además no le convenía, si el del dinero era Uri.

Como para qué iba a querer que su amante dejara a su esposo adinerado.

Hombre. Si pendeja no es.

Ni a ella ni a Kenny le convendría.

Así que no. No iba a cometer el error de confundirse, de dejar que afloraran sentimientos que lo único que harían sería complicarle la vida.

De pronto se encuentra maquinando su plan para convertirse en la amante del ex policía. Hasta que se dice que no es posible. Que no puede arriesgarse a un mal movimiento. No le conviene intentar seducir al hombre.

Si la rechaza, el ridículo será lo de menos, no puede arriesgarse a hacerlo delante del hombrecillo, a ganárselo de enemigo porque tenía dinero, y realmente no le conocía. No sabía si no sería capaz hasta de mandarla a matar. Y Kenny solo va a la cantina con él…

Para entonces reflexiona, y se dice que es imposible.

No puede coquetearle y rezar porque Uri no se dé cuenta. Sería casi un milagro que eso pasara.

Lo menos sería estarse arriesgando a perder a sus mejores clientes.

Es mejor dejar las cosas como están…

Al menos por ahora.

Aunque le invade un malestar al pensar que siempre será así, que ella solo los atenderá cada que vayan a la cantina, y nunca estará a su nivel, nunca pertenecerá a su círculo.

No es solo por el dinero.

Aunque ella crea que es por el dinero.

Es por la paz y serenidad que Uri trasmite, cosas que Traute atribuye al dinero, pensando que esto es lo que le da la felicidad, incluso aun cuando es evidente que su salud no es perfecta.

¿Pero qué más da si no es del todo sano?

Puede pagarse los mejores doctores, y seguro por eso –aunque débil y demacrado- aún está vivo y no en un ataúd.

Puede que su salud no sea perfecta, pero sigue teniendo más dinero del que aparentemente se puede gastar.

Y sigue teniendo a su lado un hombre que si bien no le es del todo fiel, por lo menos no le da los disgustos de hacérselo saber.

De momento le tiene envidia, de ver las cosas que tiene para ser feliz, y todo atribuírselo a que tiene dinero… porque la gente con dinero no puede ser infeliz ¿verdad?

Con dinero se consigue lo que sea.

El dinero compra lo que sea.

Teresa Carven, su madre, solía decírselo: _Todo es culpa de la maldita pobreza… A la gente rica no le pasan estas cosas… No seas tan bruta de entregarte por amor, es mejor venderse, al cuerpo tienes que ponerle precio._

Traute recuerda esas palabras de su difunta madre. Esa que siempre le hizo saber cuan insatisfecha se sentía de la maternidad, cuan tedioso había sido educarle, y que vivía recordándole que los hijos eran una mala inversión.

Sí. Tuvo una mala niñez. Su difunta madre había sido una bruja, pero para su fastidio pensaba que en algo había tenido razón: Habría sido mejor entregarse por dinero que por amor.

Lo había aprendido a la mala.

Había terminado entregándose a un patán que no había sentido ni tantito remordimiento de haberla ilusionado con tal de meterse en su cama.

Y lo que más lamentaría de haber perdido su virginidad así, no era por el hecho de haberse entregado a alguien que no valía la pena. Más bien era la humillación, y el saber que su madre había tenido razón.

No valía la pena enamorarse.

Era mejor encontrar un hombre que pueda comprar su compañía.

Aunque en lugar de buscarlo, se ha estado obsesionando con el matrimonio Ackerman.

Porque quiere pertenecer a su círculo de amistades. Aun sí eso no le da el dinero. Quiere al menos mirarlos de cerca. Presenciar en primera fila la "felicidad" que da la riqueza aun cuando no le pertenezca. Porque eso sería mejor que mirar de lejos.

No quiere seguir siendo una anónima en sus vidas.

No sabe, y ni siquiera tiene idea, de que su fantasía se hará realidad.

Pertenecerá a la familia Ackerman.

Aunque para eso tendrán que pasar algunas cosas.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Notas:**

Kenny, al momento de su muerte en el anime, calculo que ha de haber andado sesenteando, y su voz me encanta, y como pienso que fácilmente podría haber sido incluso la voz de un cuarentón, por eso digo en el fic que la voz podría quedarle incluso a alguien más joven.

Para los que no han comido pescado zarandeado, generalmente lo empiezan a cocinar cuando lo ordenan, pero sí es algo tardado porque hay que asarlo lentamente. Por eso puse que a Kenny primero le llevaron sus camarones y luego a Uri su pescado zarandeado.

«Se da cuenta de que la mesera lo mira como exigiéndole que no sea tan cínico, pero se obliga a no reaccionar» Traute casi casi así de: viejo cínico. Tenga tantita madre.

Hago referencia a la telenovela del horario estelar, porque es la novela más vista, más famosa, y la más nocturna posible.

Hago mención a que la madre de Traute se llama Teresa, en primera porque empieza con T, porque combina con el apellido, y porque así se llama una novela mexicana, donde la protagonista que se llamaba Teresa, era una joven bella e inteligente que lucha por salir de la pobreza, y no precisamente con trabajo, sino seduciendo hombres adinerados, avergonzada de su origen humilde, egoísta y ambiciosa. Siendo capaz de mentir, traicionar, quitar novios a amigas y renunciar al amor con tal de conseguir dinero, creyendo que eso la haría feliz… Quizás la mayoría conozcan la versión de 2010, pero hubo otras dos novelas antes que tuvieron el mismo nombre y básicamente la misma trama (1959 y 1989). Telenovelas con trama parecida son dos llamadas "Rubí" (1968 y 2018), aunque una diferencia sustancial es las Teresas sí querían a su hermana Rosita y sufren cuando muere, y las Rubís veían en su hermana Cristina a alguien más a quienes hacerle maldades.

« _Todo es culpa de la maldita pobreza… A la gente rica no le pasan estas cosas…» Son frases que dice Teresa en su versión del 2010, quien es conocida en memes diciendo: Odio ser pobre. (Quien no ha visto la telenovela mínimo conoce el meme o la escena donde dice "Odio ser pobre, lo odio, lo odio")_

Al explicar la manera de pensar de Traute, no es para justificarla, ni para decir que si pasaste por lo mismo, deberías pensar igual. Es simplemente para que entiendan por qué es así. Para darle sabor a sus choros mentales.

* * *

Publicado el 01 de octubre de 2018.


	3. El escándalo

SNK no me pertenece, si ese fuera el caso, el mobuhan sería canon.

* * *

LA INTERESADA

* * *

Hoy es día de que los señores Ackerman tendrían que haber visitado la cantina, pero no llegan en todo el turno.

Al final, Traute se cena sin muchas ganas su porción de las sobras del ceviche.

Tiene un vacío emocional que podría compararse como cuando en nuestra niñez cancelaron nuestro programa favorito de último minuto.

O como cuando te preparas a recibir en tu casa a familiares muy queridos que no llegan y ni siquiera avisan.

Al día siguiente, el mundo se le ilumina como los ve llegar.

Cuando su jefe le avisa que atenderá al matrimonio Ackerman y a dos mesas aledañas, casi tiene el impulso de decirles que los echó de menos el día anterior. Afortunadamente se da cuenta antes de hacerlo.

Traute piensa que si bien le causa malestar pensar que siempre será una anónima en sus vidas, por lo menos puede verlos, por lo menos tenía material de fantasía.

Algo con lo que podía imaginarse cómo se sentía estar acompañada.

En la conversación que escucha por partes mientras les lleva comida y bebida, se entera que al siguiente fin de semana estarán vacacionando en el barrio. Algo que suena como un viaje familiar, porque escucha de pronto dos nombres de mujer y dos de hombre que por desgracia no memoriza.

¿Quiénes son esos?

¿Qué representan en sus vidas?

Quiere saberlo.

Quiere verlos.

Traute hace todo lo necesario para convencer a su jefe de darle el siguiente sábado de descanso, le jura que un pariente de la capital vendrá ese día, que será la última vez que le pida permiso un sábado, casi teme tener que ofrecerle favores sexuales a su patrón, pero por suerte lo convence cuando se compromete a hacer ciertas labores extras en los siguientes días.

Cumplir con lo acordado es cansado, pero cree que valdrá la pena cuando pueda descubrir un poco más acerca de la vida de los Ackerman, aunque el sábado no logra verlos por ningún lado.

Es cierto que no sabe dónde se han hospedado, que no tiene ni idea de los planes que tenían para ese día, pero no los mira ni en la playa, ni en el muelle, ni en la capillita de la virgen María, y se le hace mucho no verlos en los tres lugares más visitados por los turistas, pues es que casi no tiene nada más que ofrecer este desgraciado barrio.

No tiene ni idea de lo que realmente sucede.

Uri sufrió una descompensación.

Ahora está hospitalizado en el Centro de especialidades Médicas al que va cada tres semanas, y no tiene ni idea de que en el barrio Zemo, hay una mujer que no deja de pensar en él ni en su esposo.

Dos jueves después, en ese que sí era el día de descanso de la mesera, decide salirse del encierro de su departamento, a caminar en la playa.

No porque sea muy amante, sino porque es de las pocas cosas que puede hacer gratis.

Empero.

Sus planes cambian.

Cerca de la playa hay un restaurant de mariscos con techo de ramada. Una mesa llena de por sí sobresalía mucho, pero un hombre de sombrero le hace voltear de inmediato para darse cuenta que es el ex policía, que justo a su lado tiene a un hombre joven de cabello negro, luego un rubio, una mujer de cabello castaño y anteojos, un joven de cabello castaño claro, una anciana entre los 99 y la muerte, un joven de corte casi a rape, una pelirroja, una chicuela de rasgos asiáticos, y el hombrecillo que tiene por marido sentado a su izquierda. Por cierto que Uri se ve un poco menos desmejorado que la última vez que lo vio.

Parecen una gran familia. Una escena digna de una película.

Con todos en la mesa bromeando entre sí.

Traute sabe que no debe, que se estaría gastando lo que ni siquiera tiene, pero se sienta en el restaurante a un par de mesas de distancia: ni muy lejos para no alcanzar a ver nada, ni muy cerca para darse a notar.

Pide un coco del que le llevan el agua en un vaso y la fruta en un plato, enorme contraste con la mesa de los Ackerman, donde se ve repleto de platillos, y el coco queda reducido a un mero antojo de la chicuela de rasgos asiáticos.

¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Doce o trece?

Como sea. De cualquier modo ya es más alta que el hombrecillo. O al menos eso nota Traute cuando se levanta al sanitario.

El restaurant estaría casi vacío de no ser por ellos.

Traute incluso piensa que no hay prisa. Podría quedarse mucho tiempo de sobremesa sin que las meseras la vean feo porque por el día y la hora la playa está vacía.

Lo ve reírse, los ve felices, y como para coronar el momento, un pastel llega ante la anciana.

La mujer luce confundida, parece que incluso el joven a su lado tiene que recordarle que es su cumpleaños. Traute aprovecha para ir al baño sin una necesidad real, solo para asomarse y ver que las velas rezan que la mujer está cumpliendo cien años.

Al final, solo vuelve para pedir la cuenta.

Ha visto suficiente para ser tan miserable como feliz.

Ha visto la verdadera dicha, pero al mismo tiempo, ha visto cuan inalcanzable es para ella.

Cuando se pone de pie, por un segundo lo fantasea: Se imagina pasando justo al lado. Saludando a Uri, y él la invita a sentarse, a ser parte del momento.

Pero no.

Eso no pasa.

Traute no le habla a Uri. Solo se va de largo.

Ella no lo mira.

Él, en cambio, lo hace.

La reconoce.

Por un segundo piensa en hablarle.

Piensa en invitarle a sentarse.

Se reprime.

Teme que traerla a un momento tan íntimo haga que los demás la vean como a una intrusa.

Para el martes siguiente los Ackerman van a la cantina.

Para sorpresa de Traute, Uri luce más desmejorado que la última vez que lo vio, y está casi segura, que incluso lo está más que en la penúltima.

Como si cada vez se fuera poniendo peor.

A partir desde entonces sus visitas se acortan, e incluso pareciera que Uri lucha por demostrar que está bien cuando claramente no lo está, como si por terquedad suya insistiera en que fueran a ese lugar cuando en realidad debería estar descansando de lo sea que le esté aquejando.

Llega el punto en el que las visitas se recorren al miércoles. Para entonces Uri luce a que se ha vuelto casi puro hueso. Y sin embargo sonríe.

Su sonrisa luce un poco tétrica en su huesuda cara. Pero es como si estuviera decidido a no quedarse sin alegría sin importar las circunstancias.

Traute se ve tentada a preguntarle qué es lo que lo tiene así de flaco.

No lo hace. Pero Uri quizás ha leído su mente como sonríe y le insiste que su marido es una fiera en la cama.

—Soy puro hueso de tanto que me hace el amor.

Kenny no es parte de su buen humor.

Le devuelve una mirada de amargura.

Como si lo detestara.

Como si quisiera callarlo a golpes.

Y en el fondo se ve tentado a ello.

Y la mesera piensa que solo se queda a su lado por el dinero, pero que la situación con el ricachón ya es insoportable.

Duda mucho que Uri tenga fuerzas para el sexo, o en todo caso, ha de matarle la pasión el pensar en tocar a un hombre que está muy lejos de ser lo que había sido, por mucho que en su momento le hubiera tenido deseo.

Pero las cosas no son como ella cree.

Pero no lo creería ni aunque se lo dijeran.

A partir de entonces. Traute deja de saber de ellos.

No los vuelve a ver ni en las próximas tres semanas, ni en las seis siguientes.

De hecho han pasado muchas semanas. Meses. Y comienza a preguntarse si no tuvieron un accidente o qué cosa pasó para que no volvieran.

Si alguien estuviera en sus zapatos diría que está triste.

Vacía.

Carente de motivación.

Casi tiene deseos de buscar su número en algún directorio telefónico para ver si se entera de algo.

Lamenta mucho no haber entablado una amistad porque ahora no tiene derecho a llamar como si nada, como haría cualquier otro de sus conocidos. Hacer una llamada de cortesía.

Le pesa pensar que no volverá a verlos, y conforme pasan los días, no se vuelve más fácil aceptarlo.

Su cabeza todo el día da vueltas, preguntándose qué pasó, dónde están, lo felices que lucen, se imagina el anhelado reencuentro, jurándose que esta vez sí haría lo posible por concretar una amistad.

Siguen pasando los meses, y recién habiéndose cumplido el año sin ir a la cantina, en uno de los días de descanso de la mesera, ella vuelve a verlos.

Aunque no como hubiera esperado.

Unas fotografías del ex policía besándose con otra mujer son exhibidas en todos los programas de chismes de Shiganshina.

No se habla en todo el día de otra cosa.

Incluso en el canal más visto fueron cancelados un programa de aerobics y uno de cocina para seguir echándole leña al fuego.

Diversa gente opinando que si el ex policía, hubiera continuado en el cargo, habría sido destituido por el escándalo.

Periodistas que comentan que Kenny y su pareja solían estar muy activos en las marchas por los derechos de los homosexuales, además muestran fotografías que sustentan eso, pero que ni Uri ni él habían asistido en los últimos dos años, y que incluso en sus eventos de caridad, solían ir en su representación Hanji Zoe –quien se sabía era jefa del área de producción en su empresa-, o Erwin Smith –esposo del sobrino de Kenny-.

También se exhibió una fotografía de la boda de Kenny y Uri –únicamente aparecen ellos dos-, que se había guardado para la posteridad, puesto que fue una de las primeras en realizarse tan pronto como se legalizó el matrimonio igualitario.

Traute imagina una que esa habrá sido una boda enorme, hasta que el corresponsal del evento narra que en la boda, no hubo más de diez personas. Incluso relata que en la boda del sobrino de Kenny, hubo muchísima más gente, aunque no rebasaban las treinta personas.

Para las seis de la tarde ya se ha vuelto chisme nacional.

Se menciona que Uri perteneció a los Reiss, una de las familias más ricas del país, pero que más de treinta años atrás había dejado el que había sido su hogar, por circunstancias que no habían salido a la luz, aunque apenas dos meses atrás, Uri había estado presente en la fiesta donde su sobrina Frieda, fue presentada ante la sociedad como la futura esposa de Willy Tybur, heredero del corporativo con el mismo hombre –Incluso se exhibe una fotografía de Uri acompañado de su esposo en pleno brindis… Por cierto que muy para sorpresa de Traute, Uri ya no luce para nada como la última vez que lo vio… sino que ya está más repuesto-.

Para entonces, mientras se come su ensalada de lechuga y cebolla –no le puso jitomate porque es temporada en la que su precio está por los cielos-, la mesera está que gruñe de indignación pura.

¡Ella es mucho más bonita que la mujer con la que Kenny Ackerman se había besado!

¡Por qué ha sido esa y no ella la amante de Kenny!

Además, ella estaba segura de que si esa mujer se había besado con Kenny en plena calle, había sido con intención de que alguien los viera, y si de algo se podía jactar, es que ella habría hecho lo posible por ocultar que tenía una relación clandestina con ese hombre.

Nunca le habría dado ese disgusto a Uri.

Ella habría respetado su lugar, porque a un hombre de dinero no se le debían hacer esas humillaciones.

Aparte se ha dicho que Uri escribió la letra de una canción que apenas se estaba exhibiendo en la radio, incluso los reporteros leen la letra con la que cualquier esposa que se sabe engañada podría identificarse.

—Bueno. Si Uri escribió esas cosas, es obvio que sabía que su esposo tenía a otra —Decían en la televisión.

Traute no deja de preguntarse cómo la estará pasando Uri.

Su humillación es del dominio público, y tratar de imaginar el verdadero peso de cómo es además tener que soportar las miradas de los vecinos, amigos, y conocidos, le hace tenerle lástima.

A la noche siguiente, luego del trabajo, apenas y llega a tiempo para ver la repetición de los chismes de la tarde, que fueron básicamente lo mismo, aunque profundizando en la relación que tenía anteriormente la ahora amante con ambas familias –Los Reiss y los Ackerman-.

Pasan los días y el tema se vuelve repetitivo, hay un deseo colectivo de que ya se cambie de conversación, justo parece que eso quedará de lado, cuando sucede otra cosa que agita el avispero.

La mujer con la que Kenny se besaba en las fotografías, se había colado en el estacionamiento de las instalaciones donde se producía la salsa Hizuru, diciendo que no se iría hasta no hablar cara a cara con Uri. Tal es el escándalo, que en poco tiempo ya habían llegado los reporteros, aunque se habían situado afuera de la empresa, enfocando a la rubia mujer, y a las personas –posiblemente empleados- que se acercan a pedirle que se vaya.

De pronto un hombre bajito, sin intentar razonar ni nada, se le acerca y la toma sobre sus hombros como en una escena digna de lucha libre, para caminar y sacarla de las instalaciones. Incluso hace el amago de aventarla, pero al final solo la baja con cierta brusquedad.

—¡Si te vuelvo a ver por aquí te va a caer una demanda de acoso! —Es lo único que le grita el hombre, uno que Traute reconoce como uno de los que había estado en la mesa en aquella ocasión de haberlos visto en el restaurant, quien casi en seguida el reportero, explica que es Levi Ackerman.

El resto de la noche se fue en explicar que Levi Ackerman era un participante activo del maratón por los huérfanos del sida, organizado por el corporativo Tybur –la que actualmente es la única empresa de telecomunicaciones en todo el país-. Que tal era su condición física, que se le había sugerido participar en los torneos donde se elegían los representantes a nivel mundial en las olimpiadas, pero que él había dicho que no estaba interesado en dedicarse de lleno a los maratones, que únicamente participaba para ayudar a los niños. Por lo demás Levi Ackerman mantiene un perfil demasiado bajo. Incluso rara vez asiste a las marchas por los derechos de los homosexuales, el que casi nunca falta es su esposo –de quien muestran fotografías y Traute lo reconoce de la vez que estaban en el restaurante en la playa-.

Traute, lo único que piensa mientras ve una de las pocas fotografías públicas de Levi –corriendo en el maratón-, es que es alguien a quien no debería hacer enojar porque él no se detendrá por lo que la gente pudiera pensar.

Por fin parece que el rumor comienza a enfriarse, es entonces cuando sucede otra cosa, de la que ella es testigo.

En un día que parecía común y corriente en la cantina, Traute de pronto reconoce a la presunta amante de Kenny, recién entrando y sentándose justo en una de las mesas que le tocaba atender.

Le lleva el menú porque va a atenderle como si nada.

Luego de un tiempo prudencial se le acerca a preguntarle qué ordenará.

—Por ahora esperaré a que llegue el señor Ackerman —Dice la mujer.

Traute no puede creerse su cinismo de citarse en ese lugar con Kenny, menos mal que su semblante inexpresivo no muestra nada.

Muy para su sorpresa, no es Kenny el que llega, sino Uri.

Uri que luce perfectamente saludable, claro que ya lo sabía desde que la fotografía en la fiesta de su sobrina que lo había mostrado, pero no era lo mismo a verlo en una imagen, a tenerlo de carne y hueso frente a sus ojos.

El hombre ha recuperado su peso. Se ve fuerte, e incluso parece que el cabello volvió a crecerle. Traute lo nota demasiado natural, incluso más claro que la peluca que había estado usando hacía un año atrás. Como si próximamente se le empezaría a poner grisáceo, pero al fin y al cabo se había recuperado.

El Ackerman por matrimonio, con su ropa fina, su porte, y su caminar digno del dueño del mundo, parece gritarle a la mujer: soy mejor que tú, zorra.

Traute casi quiere aplaudirle el hecho de que vaya como si nada, sin odio en la mirada, con su dignidad intacta, como mirando a alguien que no tiene importancia.

Supone que a Uri no le afectó en nada el desliz de su esposo, que porque tiene dinero a él se le resbala todo, que qué importa si la gente se burló, él sigue siendo rico mientras los demás siguen en la mediocridad.

La mujer no parece sorprendida de verlo, sino que de hecho, parece que precisamente con ese Ackerman se citó, que no es como si quedó con Kenny y Uri se presentó.

El ex Reiss, con diplomacia, le invita a que pida lo que quiera, que él va a pagar la cuenta.

La mujer se pide un coctel de camarón y un refresco.

—A mí me trae una orden de ceviche —Decía Uri—Una coca, y un cuchillo filoso para matar a la mujer que se acostó con mi esposo —Esto último lo dice con tanta seriedad que ambas rubias se quedan anonadadas— Solo estaba bromeando —Agrega en tono divertido, como si fuera la cosa más graciosa.

Luego de llevarles la comida, Traute, por ratos, les da vistazos.

La mujer habla y Uri le escucha, a veces agrega algo a la conversación, pero la mayoría del tiempo no se muestra interesado, incluso a veces no la mira. Pero no parece molesto, sino aburrido, como cuando escuchas a alguien por obligación, como cuando oyes por enésima vez la anécdota tediosa de un familiar no muy querido mientras mantienes los ojos en la comida para ver si capta la indirecta y se calla.

Se pregunta si ella está intentando justificarse, y a Uri simplemente no le importa lo que le diga. La odia. Punto.

Traute se acerca a recoger los platos para disimuladamente ver si es capaz de escuchar algo.

Uri aprovecha para pedirle que cuando pueda le lleve otro refresco.

—Quise informártelo yo antes de que se esparciera el rumor —Decía la mujer. Toma una pausa antes de soltar la bomba— Estoy embarazada.

La mesera deja caer uno de los platos, aunque es tan poca distancia de la mesa que no se rompe, y como se recompone en seguida y lo levanta como si nada, parece un mero accidente arbitrario.

Muy para su sorpresa, Uri no se ha inmutado.

—No sé por qué crees que tenías que informármelo… Digo, no es como que seas de mi familia, pero, si quieres que te felicite antes quiero preguntarte si eso no te pone en riesgo, porque un embarazo a tu edad...

—¿Insinúas que soy una vieja? –Es lo único que alcanza a escuchar Traute antes de alejarse.

No sabe lo que Uri le dice, pero sea lo que sea no se lo dice con gesto burlón ni agresivo, aun así está logrando que la mujer se irrite.

Se hace un poco tonta antes de llevarle el refresco, a ver si posponiendo su ida logra escuchar algo mejor que lo que sea que esté diciendo ahora.

A ver si escucha perfectamente los mejores reclamos.

Cuando por fin piensa que ya se ha tardado lo suficiente sin verse muy obvia, se acerca a dejar el refresco.

—¿Y según tú por qué Kenny tiene que hacerse responsable por tu embarazo?

—Porque es el padre de este bebé.

¡Carajo!

Tiene que alejarse justo ahora que se ha puesto tan bueno.

Uri luce inconsecuente, pese a todo, no mucho tiempo después vuelve a llamarle para que traiga la cuenta.

—¿Cómo que la cuenta? —Escucha a la mujer— Si tú y yo tenemos que hablar —Le oye decir a la mujer antes de alejarse.

Mientras le imprimen el cálculo, Traute piensa que después de todo, quizás sí le hirió la noticia y por eso quiere apresurar lo más pronto posible su salida, incluso del nuevo refresco que ha pedido, apenas se habría bebido la mitad.

Cuando le lleva la cuenta. Uri sigue sin alterarse, mientras la mujer parece a punto de perder los estribos.

—Kenny no puede ser el padre —Comenta viendo la cuenta para saber cuánto va a pagar.

—Yo únicamente he estado con él en los últimos meses.

—Pero él se hizo la vasectomía antes de conocerme porque no quería hijos —La mujer por un segundo se tambalea.

—Las vasectomías a veces fallan —Agrega recomponiéndose casi en seguida.

—Pues si insistes se hará una prueba de ADN cuando la criatura nazca, pero ni aunque fuera el padre significará que tenga que dejarme para casarse contigo —Dice Uri, sin agresividad ni nada, como si más bien quisiera aclararle.

—No puedo creerlo... Tú que siempre te decías tan correcto, y no te importa dejar un hijo sin su padre.

—Mira Alma… Si a ti no te importa tener hijos que tus padres terminan criando con cuanto casado te metes, ¿por qué me tendría que importar a mí? —Agrega sacando el dinero para pagar la cuenta.

—No he terminado de hablar.

—Pues yo sí —Dice poniendo algo de dinero en la mesa a modo de propina— No estuve manejando por hora y media porque quisiera venir a escuchar estupideces, sino que quise tener un acto de cortesía antes de exigirte que me dejes en paz… ¿Quieres burlarte? ¿Quieres jactarte de que soy el máximo cornudo nacional? ¿Quieres buscar a mi esposo…? ¡Hazlo! Pero a mí me dejas en paz, no me llames ni a la casa ni a la empresa porque no tenemos nada que hablar. Ni siquiera me busques para insistirme con lo del supuesto hijo porque ni que hubiera sido yo el que se acostó contigo.

Uri se pone de pie pretendiendo alejarse, la mujer le persigue insistiéndole.

La mesera cree que no sabrá nada más como los ve salir del negocio.

Lástima. Con la poca información que obtuvo, cuesta creer que sobrepasaron la hora almorzando juntos en la cantina.

Más tarde, a Traute le encargan que vaya a la pescadería de la vuelta un pedido de camarones.

A veces se los llevan a domicilio, pero como el encargado de la pescadería advirtió que estaban sin personal para la repartición, el dueño anunció que alguien iría a recoger el pedido.

Cuando Traute va por el encargo, todavía no terminaban de empaquetarlo, así que mientras espera ve perfectamente a Uri, aun discutiendo con la amante de su marido.

En realidad es ella quien discute, con ambos de pie es evidente la diferencia de altura, y Uri luce más pequeño, pero no por ello menos imponente.

Es evidente que quiere evadirla, pero Alma se interpone para que no se suba a su vehículo. El carro no es económico, pero tampoco es lo que pensó que él estaría manejando, y si bien no es ostentoso, por lo menos se nota que lo trae muy bien cuidado.

—Mira —Dice Uri— No pienso dejar a mi marido, y menos para que tú te lo quedes.

—No seas ridículo y ten dignidad.

—Piensa lo que quieras, pero ya déjame ir, Alma.

—No hasta que me escuches lo que tengo que decir —Dice jalándolo de la camisa.

Traute, solo por un segundo supone que Uri va a golpearla, a darle un manotazo, o al menos a intentar alejarse.

—Alma —Su voz denota indignación, pero no hace ni por apartarse— Suéltame.

La mujer, todavía se da el lujo de jalonearlo.

Graso error.

A pocos metros detrás de Alma, Traute mira a la chiquilla de rasgos asiáticos que reconoce de la vez que los Ackerman estaban comiendo en la playa. La chicuela ya está más desarrolladita, ya parece que está más adentrada en la adolescencia. Se da cuenta del fuego en su mirada como parece notar lo que está pasando, y a la velocidad de un trueno se acerca para tomar a la mujer por los cabellos.

—Grandísima perra, ¡suelta a mi tío!

Como en escena digna de telenovela, la chiquilla jalonea a la mujer haciendo incluso que se encorve. Uri intenta apartarla sin mucho éxito, -tampoco es que pueda alejarla sin herirla y es obvio que no la quiere lastimar-. De pronto llega un rubio que Traute reconoce como Erwin Smith, él simplemente levanta a la chiquilla enrollándola con un brazo, mientras que con el brazo libre toma con delicadeza las manos de la adolescente para indicarle que suelte a la mujer.

La chicuela le obedece, no sin antes jalonear la cabeza de un lado al otro, con claras intenciones de hacerle el mayor daño posible antes de soltarla.

Alejándose pocos metros el hombre la baja. Y aunque su vista queda hacia Alma, de reojo mira a la adolescente para detenerla en caso de ser necesario.

Traute piensa que las cosas se pondrán muy buenas como ve a Levi Ackerman llegar.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba acá? —Pregunta Uri al sobrino de Kenny.

—Llamaron a tu casa para avisar que estabas acá con Alma —Responde Levi— Mikasa tomó la llama y fue a avisarnos. Por eso venimos.

—Yo solo quiero hablar con Uri para abrirle los ojos —Dice la mujer mirando al aludido— ¿No sientes vergüenza que los sobrinos de tu esposo vean tu falta de dignidad?

—¡Tú eres la que se mete con casados! —Dice la adolescente— ¡Tú deberías estar avergonzada!

 _«Esa chiquilla es de cuidado»_ Piensa Traute

 _«No solo no tiene miedo de pelear, sino que también sabe insultar»_

Alma Lenz luce tan sorprendida que el único en superar su estupefacción es Uri.

—Mikasa —Reprende tomándola del brazo y alejándola— ¿De dónde sacaste esa bocota?

—No la regañes, Uri —Dice Levi, aunque sin quitar los ojos de la mujer— Únicamente ha dicho la verdad. La hemos educado bien.

»Pero tienes razón, Mikasa no debe rebajarse al nivel de esta piruja.

»Ni tú tampoco.

»Vete. Y llévatela contigo.

—¿Cómo crees que te voy a dejar?

—¿Crees que Mikasa tenga que hablar algo con esta mujer?

—Desde luego que no.

—Entonces llévatela. Porque mientras esté aquí no vas a poder evitar que intervenga.

—Tienes razón —Dijo con calma— Vámonos, Mikasa— Indica antes de rodear a Alma como si nada, incluso se mete al carro pero la adolescente no se mueve— Mikasa… Dije que nos vamos —Reitera con más firmeza.

Traute nota que la chiquilla no está conforme, pero tampoco parece que quiera desafiar una orden directa de ese hombre. Así que se sube en el asiento del copiloto.

Cuando se han ido. Levi voltea a ver a la mujer.

—Debieron quedarte claras las cosas cuando te saqué de la empresa —Dijo con frialdad. Alma Lenz por un segundo parece que quiere despotricar pero Levi le gana la palabra— No tengo ni la clase ni la paciencia de Uri, y si tú te le vuelves a acercar, o a llamar, o no te largas en este instante, no respondo de mí.

—Aún no he terminado de hablar.

—Yo no hablo con putas —Dice con evidente desprecio— Te quiero fuera de mi vista en cinco segundos.

—Oye pero…

—Cuatro.

—Pero…

—Tres —Alma Lenz no se mueve de la estupefacción— Dos —Se gira y empieza a correr —Uno —Para entonces ya está dando vuelta en la esquina, como si no le importara su supuesto embarazo.

Desde hace dos minutos a Traute le han entregado su pedido, pero se ha quedado a mirar, y sin duda, ha valido la pena.

La mesera piensa que el que Erwin Smith sea gay es una lástima. O al menos eso piensa mientras lo atiene a él y a su esposo en la cantina.

Llegaron dos minutos después de que ella se reintegrara a su labores, y agradece que aparentemente no la reconozcan como la mirona de la pescadería, porque ha podido escuchar una que otra cosa mientras les lleva cerveza y ceviche, como que aparentemente Levi critica a Uri por haber perdonado tan fácilmente a su tío Kenny.

—Entiendo tu frustración pero al mismo tiempo entiendo a Uri –Dice el rubio— Ha perdonado a tu tío porque lo ama.

—Lo ha perdonado por imbécil… —Es lo último que escucha antes de alejarse luego de recoger los platos del ceviche.

—Entiendo a tu tío —Es lo que dice Erwin cuando Traute les lleva un pescado zarandeado— De estar en su lugar yo estaría actuando como él.

»Querría estar contigo así tuviera que compartirte.

—No seas cursi, Erwin.

El rubio se ríe porque evidentemente bromea, pero al mismo tiempo, mira a Levi con una intensidad que denota que habla en serio.

Querría estar a su lado sin importarle nada.

Pasan los días y Traute no vuelve a ver a ningún miembro de esa familia.

La mesera rememora a Uri.

Le tiene algo de pena porque ama a un hombre que no le es del todo fiel, pero al mismo tiempo piensa que es un lujo que puede darse, porque tiene el dinero para mandarlo al diablo cuando se le plazca. Para conseguirse otro si quisiera.

Es obvio que si lo ama no lo hará. Al mismo tiempo que Kenny, no va a dejarlo por interés –o al menos eso piensa ella-.

Pero Uri puede comprar todo el amor que quiera.

Además a la gente rica no le pasan las mismas cosas que a los pobres.

Qué más da si todo el mundo se burla de su amor de mentiras. Él sigue siendo rico mientras la mayoría vive en la mediocridad.

La gente rica es falsamente feliz.

Pero esa felicidad falsa es mejor a la verdadera infelicidad de los pobres.

La gente rica no sabe de tristezas.

Traute no sabe, ni imagina, que en un hospital de Liberio, Levi Ackerman está mirando a su marido en estado de coma. Viéndolo lleno de cables y todo tipo de aparatos.

Ni sabe que ha recibido una noticia atroz.

—No entiendo —Dice el sobrino de Kenny— ¿Qué es lo que ha querido decir?

—Que su esposo no va a despertar. Lo siento mucho —Dice Grisha Jaeger, que intenta mantener el semblante firme, porque no va a decirle, no va a demostrarle que sabe perfectamente cómo se siente, que semejante escenario le hace rememorar el pasado, donde también vio a su primer amor en la misma situación, sabiendo que nunca más abriría los ojos.

—No es cierto —Dice Levi— Miente… Erwin no puede… —Su voz se apaga porque teme que si continúa comenzará a llorar.

—¿Entonces no hay nada que se pueda hacer? —Pregunta Uri, obligándose a mantenerse firme porque él también quisiera ponerse a llorar junto a Levi.

—Solo queda esperar a que la naturaleza siga su curso —Inicia Grisha— A menos que… —Levi adivina perfectamente lo que va a decir por lo que se adelanta.

—Lárguese… —Se lo dice sin levantar la voz, pero en un claro enfado— No diga más, no se atreva o le juro que al que le haré la eutanasia será a usted.

El médico no insiste. Se va.

Levi no se aparta de Erwin para nada, Uri coordina todo para que los amigos de Erwin entren a despedirse silenciosamente de uno en uno. También les pide no hacerle ningún comentario a su sobrino político porque no está de humor. Hanji –ocultándose para llorar en ratos- se encarga de la empresa lo mejor que puede ahora que ni Levi ni Uri están yendo.

—Erwin… —Uri en algún momento escucha a Levi hablarle a su esposo— Teníamos planes… hablamos de adoptar un hijo en un futuro lejano… Si me escuchas, no me hagas esto.

»No me dejes.

Traute, no tiene ni idea de que como reza el título de la telenovela que ve los sábados en la noche: Los ricos también lloran.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

Notas:

En la mesa de ramada al lado de Kenny y Uri, están Erwin, Mikasa, Hanji, todo su escuadrón en la serie y la abuelita es una OC.

En los años 80s en la televisión abierta pasaban programas de aerobics, donde mujeres con trajes entalladísimos o muy reveladores hacían ejercicios, y la cámara se enfocaba muuucho en ciertas zonas. Algo que ahora sería un escándalo, pero en ese entonces era normal. Algo muy parecido era cuando el maestro Roshi –DB- se ponía a ver esos programas –pueden buscar videos en youtube-.

Mi hermano me explicó parte de la realidad que difiere mucho de lo que muestro en este fic. Antes del 94 la homosexualidad caía en categoría de enfermedad mental, así que en ese entonces te podías ir con un psiquiatra a ir a recibir terapia y medicamento para "curarte". Y vaya, siendo que donde vivo fue uno de los primeros lugares en México donde se legalizó el matrimonio igualitario, hasta iban los reporteros de periódicos locales a tomar fotos y a entrevistar –antes se tenía que hacer todo un show legal, toda clase de amparos legales, por lo que fácilmente la gente se enteraba que alguien se quería casar, y llegaban los periodistas-. Por eso puse que según se mostraban fotos de la boda de Uri y Kenny. Traté de narrar todo como en las secciones de chismes del espectáculo, espero y se hubiera entendido.

Puse que Levi corría por los huérfanos del SIDA, haciendo un guiño a que no hace mucho, un dibujo suyo de la pluma de Isayama se subastó para esa causa.

Obviamente no es que Uri no esté digamos "sufriendo" por lo que pasó con Kenny, pero públicamente no va a derrumbarse, mucho menos ante Alma.

En este universo existe Historia, como hija de Alma, por eso Uri le dice « Si a ti no te importa tener hijos que tus padres terminan criando con cuanto casado te metes», porque Historia al igual que en el canon, es una hija bastarda que terminó al "cuidado" de sus abuelos maternos.

Piruja es una forma de llamar prostituta, puta, etc.

En este AU Grisha está casado con Carla, era viudo porque Dina quedó con muerte cerebral luego de un accidente de tránsito y por eso se reflejó en Levi.

* * *

Publicado el 29 de octubre de 2018.


	4. Detrás de la puerta

SNK no me pertenece, si ese fuera el caso, Sasha se habría quedado con Nicolo para siempre.

* * *

LA INTERESADA

* * *

Capítulo: Detrás de la puerta…

* * *

30 de noviembre.

Ese jueves fue maldito.

Fue el día en el que la infidelidad de Kenny se hizo pública.

Kenny se había reunido desde temprano con unos viejos colegas, y había prometido volver a casa a las diez de la noche.

Sus planes habían cambiado.

En todo el día no había visto televisión, hasta las seis de la tarde en ese pequeño bar, cuando su infidelidad ya era noticia nacional.

Se despidió de sus amigos casi en seguida.

Si la bomba iba a estallar, era mejor que estallara de una vez.

Apenas entrar a la casa, encontró a Mikasa bajando la escalera.

Se dio cuenta de que iba de salida.

La adolescente a su espalda llevaba una mochila, como cuando dormiría fuera de casa.

Kenny estuvo a punto de preguntarle si ella quiso dormir en otro lado, o si Uri le pidió que se fuera, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, la chiquilla se acercó a zancadas y lo abofeteó.

Claro que a Kenny le dolió el golpe, pero más que nada lo paralizó la estupefacción.

¿Qué mierda se creía esa mocosa para pegarle?

—Uri me hizo prometer que no te diría nada, pero de golpes no hablamos.

 _«Esto no se va a quedar así»_

Kenny quiso hacerle daño.

Cuando menos jalarle la oreja o el cabello.

Mikasa se le escabulló con una facilidad que irritó aún más al adulto.

Era bastante pequeña en comparación a su tío. Además de ágil y rápida.

Cuando menos quiso darse cuenta la chicuela ya había llegado a la puerta.

El manotazo que dio intentando jalarla por la mochila había sido en vano. Mikasa corrió ni bien había salido de la casa. Ni siquiera se molestó en intentar cerrar la puerta.

Kenny por un segundo pensó en perseguirla hasta darle alcance.

En tomarla por los cabellos para gritarle hasta dejarla sorda.

No lo hizo.

Si su marido no lo mataba por infiel, definitivamente lo haría por ponerle una mano encima a su sobrina.

Cada vez que Mikasa lo hacía enojar, evitaba pegarle porque recordaba que Uri se había puesto furioso cuando golpeó a Levi por darle una paliza al primogénito de Grisha Jaeger.

 _—¡Uri pero si lo envió al hospital!_

 _—¡La violencia no justifica más violencia!_

Si hasta lo había amenazado con divorciarse si lo volvía a hacer.

No. Era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

Cerró la puerta.

Comenzó a caminar para irse a la habitación que compartía con su marido.

Cuando escuchó música en el piso de arriba, hasta giró la vista para verificar si el tocadiscos estaba donde siempre, y así era.

Uri debió haber prendido la radio que llevaba consigo cuando hacía el quehacer por la casa.

La canción estaba a punto de terminar, y efectivamente confirmó que era la radio, como comenzó a escuchar la voz del locutor.

 _—Y ahora la canción que no han parado de pedir en todo el día._

Tan pronto como inició, Kenny la reconoció, y eso que solo la había escuchado una vez, en ese mismo día, de camino a la casa.

Era la supuesta canción que Uri había escrito. La que hablaba de un esposo infiel.

No tenía ganas de escucharla.

Uri debió haber pensado lo mismo como cambió de estación.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el eslogan de la radiodifusora que ponía música romántica del ayer, antes de que iniciara una melodía que Kenny tardó en identificar, pero que reconoció mientras un recuerdo azotaba su mente.

Kuchel, sonriendo entre la diablura y la complicidad, con su notorio pero no avanzado embarazo.

— _Me voy… Les he dejado un disco titulado: Música para que mi hermano coja._

La que sonaba era una de las canciones que sonaba de fondo mientras lo hicieron por primera vez.

Su abuelo aún vivía y dormía en el piso de abajo.

Ya estaba en las últimas.

Kuchel y Uri se turnaban para dormir en su cuarto por las noches.

Para acompañarlo por si necesitaba algo, o para que si moría mientras dormía no lo hiciera solo.

Y era obvio que el anciano sospechaba lo que había entre su nieto y "su amigo", pero como nadie se lo habían dicho abiertamente, usaron la música para camuflajear cualquier sonido durante el sexo.

Kenny en un segundo lo recordó todo: Los besos y caricias que le daba a su ahora esposo. Al entonces muchachito que tuvo que desnudar con las manos temblándole de la ansiedad porque era demasiado tímido.

Fue sacado del recuerdo porque Uri cambió la estación.

Quizás lo que menos quería el ex Reiss era escuchar esa canción.

Al final, Kenny no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó. No tenía ningún reloj cerca, ni se había movido de su lugar, pero Uri dejó de cambiar de estación como se topó con una donde había música alegre. Sencillamente en ese momento no debía tolerar escuchar canciones románticas.

Kenny no supo cuántas canciones más se escucharon mientras seguía de pie en el pasillo.

Al final decidió que lo mejor era entrar y enfrentar la situación, antes de que se volviera más difícil.

Cuando entró al cuarto, fue como si el tiempo hubiera avanzado.

Entendió por qué Mikasa lo había golpeado, porque cuando vio a su esposo, también quiso golpearse él.

Uri se veía feliz en la mañana, y ahora tenía el semblante caído.

La música alegre contrataba demasiado con la apariencia de perro apaleado de su marido.

Lucía como si hubiera enfrentado años de penurias.

Tardó varios segundos en devolverle la mirada con esos ojos grises, pero cuando lo hizo, su rostro no se movió. Tampoco lloró.

No se veía triste, sino dolido.

Destrozado.

Más destrozado que dos años atrás, cuando le diagnosticaron la enfermedad que puso en peligro su vida.

Ni siquiera en los peores momentos de su tratamiento lo hicieron sentir tan deshecho como ahora.

Uri, sin cambiar su expresión, estiró el brazo para apagar el radio.

Kenny, viendo esa cara, no pudo hablar.

Uri, en cambio, lo hizo.

Le habló mientras desviaba la mirada. Como si no quisiera verlo, como si Kenny ni a eso tuviera derecho.

—Delante de tus sobrinos tuve que mantenerme digno.

»Justo cuando Mikasa llegó de la escuela, vio la noticia.

»Todavía no me hacía a la idea de que ella me estaba pidiendo explicaciones, cuando llegó Levi.

»Tu sobrino se vino de la empresa en cuanto terminó de pagarle a los trabajadores.

»Les mentí diciéndole que yo te había dado permiso de serme infiel a raíz de mi enfermedad, que no me preguntaran más detalles, que fue un acuerdo entre nosotros, y además Mikasa es muy chica para estar escuchando esas cosas.

»Ninguno me creyó, y si me creyeron no estuvieron de acuerdo.

»Mikasa se encargó de señalarme que si te di consentimiento por mi enfermedad, que eso ya tendría que haber acabado desde que me curé. Además Levi me dijo que si supuestamente te di permiso de tener amoríos, igual debería dejarte por caer tan bajo al involucrarte con Alma Lenz.

»No sé cómo pude mantenerme inmutable delante de ellos.

»Levi me propuso conseguir un cerrajero para cambiar la chapa antes de que volvieras, también quería golpearte, pero le hice prometerme que no lo haría.

»Mikasa se ofreció a sacar tus cosas por la ventana, e incluso dijo que te iba a poner la grita de tu vida, aunque también le hice prometer que no te diría nada.

»Al final tu sobrino se tuvo que ir al cierre contable, y Mikasa se quedó mucho más tiempo conmigo, hasta que me dijo que se iba a dormir fuera porque no te quería ver.

»Y ahora me doy cuenta que no recuerdo si me dijo a donde se iba.

»Y soy tan mal tío, que no tengo ni ganas ni cabeza como para intentar averiguar dónde está.

—Mikasa es una chica lista que sabe elegir lo que le conviene —Por fin habló Kenny— Sabe perfectamente en casa de quienes puede dormir, y con quienes no.

»No tienes que sentirte culpable si no te preocupa donde pueda estar.

—No me siento culpable, solo que reconozco que no me estoy portando como el buen tío que se supone que soy.

»Yo tendría que cuidarla sin importar nada.

»Aunque da igual, lo último que haría Mikasa es causarme un disgusto justo ahora— Hasta este punto no había volteado a verlo, así que cuando Uri decidió girar la cara, tuvo una sensación incómoda al recibir de lleno la mirada de su esposo.

»Sé perfectamente que ella jamás haría algo para herirme —Lo dijo con un claro reproche, aumentando más la incomodidad en Kenny— Incluso aunque los comentarios que me hacía hoy eran hirientes, solo se enfocaba en lo que consideraba que era mejor para mí.

Kenny se había vuelto extraordinariamente cínico.

Se convenció de que no era tan grave si tenía sexo extramarital.

Quizás no era del todo bueno. Pero se convenció de que no era del todo malo.

No planeaba separarse de Uri. No iba a dejar que él se enterara de sus "deslices". Y había minimizado la culpa convirtiéndose en el mejor y más servicial de sus enfermeros: Vació su cómodo de vómito y otros fluidos aún más desagradables, le ayudó a bañarse y le cambió el pañal cuando fue necesario. Y todo lo hizo sin ponerle cara de asco ni de empleado.

Había sido su soporte, así que no tenía que reclamarle si por "distraerse" se había involucrado con otra mujer, porque no le había fallado en ser su enfermero, o al menos eso de eso se había convencido, y ahora la culpa que sentía lo estaba aplastando.

Se sentía culpable.

No de haberse involucrado con otra mujer.

Kenny era tan cínico que pensaba que la falta de sexo –aun sí fue a raíz de una enfermedad- era suficiente justificación para tener una aventura extramarital.

Pero ahora se sentía culpable de ver a Uri así de destrozado.

Además de que le incomodaba su mirada de reproche.

Sabía que la merecía, pero saberlo no le hacía más fácil tolerarla.

¿Qué podía hacer?

¿Había algo que pudiera minimizar el dolor en su marido?

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue decir la verdad.

Alma Lenz no había significado nada.

Solo había sido un cuerpo para desfogarse y nada más.

Incluso podía morirse y a él no podría importarle menos.

—Uri —Fue interrumpido.

—No hables —Dijo tajante.

»No es necesario que digas algo en esta noche.

—Pero… —De nueva cuenta fue interrumpido.

—¿No crees que por hoy ya tuve suficiente?

»Las noticias, tus sobrinos, hasta Rod me llamó para decirme que sentía lástima por mí…

»Dejémoslo así.

A Kenny no le pareció que fuera lo mejor. Pero como no quiso hacerlo enojar, no presionó.

—Como quieras.

—Si quieres cenar te compras algo, yo no te esperaba a esta hora y no estoy de humor para cocinar. De hecho Mikasa dejó hecha la cena suficiente para mí.

—No te preocupes…

»¿Quieres que me vaya a dormir a la habitación de al lado? —Preguntó, solo por si acaso.

—No es necesario… somos esposos, y no importa si las cosas están tensas entre nosotros, siempre dormimos juntos.

Aunque lo que Uri dijo no concordaba con sus acciones.

Kenny lo sintió distante, como si en lugar de tenerlo en la misma casa lo tuviera a kilómetros.

El mayor no cenó. Uri en cambio bajó a cierta hora a calentarse la comida y a cenar acompañado de una copa de vino… incluso bebió más de una botella.

Kenny se calentó un café que ni se bebió con tal de vigilar a su pareja. Se dio cuenta de la cantidad de alcohol que bebió. No estuvo de acuerdo en que se emborrachara pero tampoco le dijo nada.

Cuando lo dormido el sillón, lo cargó de regreso a la habitación.

Y al final, durante horas. Lo vio dormir pese a que Uri mantuvo el mismo gesto de reproche que tenía despierto.

A la mañana siguiente, quizás por la desvelada, Kenny despertó prácticamente a la hora de la comida.

No era que acostumbrara a levantarse temprano, pero normalmente despertaba cuando menos cinco horas antes.

Uri ya no estaba a su lado, y se medio-vistió para ir a buscarlo.

Era primero de diciembre, y no era raro que su esposo para entonces comenzara a poner música navideña, pero dada su tensa situación, supuso que no estaría de humor. Pero para su sorpresa, bajando a la planta baja, comenzó a oír villancicos.

En la sala, Uri estaba como si nada terminando de adornar el árbol navideño acompañado de Erwin, Levi y Mikasa.

El rubio colocó los adornos en la zona alta, Mikasa en la parte media y Uri en la parte baja.

Levi les estuvo acercando las figuritas que colgaban.

Mikasa y Erwin ya se habían desocupado de la escuela –el rubio era maestro de Historia en la secundaria donde Mikasa estudiaba-, y Levi había hecho lo posible para desocuparse temprano para visitar a Uri.

Cuando Kenny recibió la mirada de sus sobrinos, había un claro rencor en la mirada.

—Mi amor —Dijo Uri, como si nada— Espero no te moleste que pusiera el arbolito sin ti.

»Pero ya quería ponerlo y tú seguías dormido.

Normalmente Kenny accedía de mala gana a ayudarle a él y a Mikasa, pero por algún motivo, por esta vez no le hizo gracia que no lo incluyera.

El resto del día fue tenso.

Kenny no sabía qué era peor: si el que sus sobrinos le estuvieran dedicando feas miradas, o el que Uri se estuviera portando más meloso de lo normal, como queriendo decirle al mundo que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

Erwin por su parte también actuaba.

Luchaba por actuar como si nada. En una posición meramente neutral.

El ex Reiss todo el tiempo se mantuvo en su papel de esposo enamorado, pero al entrar a su cuarto para descansar al final del día, se transformó.

Su falsa sonrisa desapareció dando paso a un semblante serio.

Kenny quería que Uri estuviera bien, que no trajera esa cara, que no se estuviera sintiendo como se sentía.

Se le sentó a su lado, planeando decirle lo que iba a decirle la noche anterior, que su aventura no había significado nada, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Uri le ganó la palabra.

—Te perdono.

—¿Eh? —Tal declaración había descolocado totalmente al mayor.

—Dije que te perdono —Agregó sin emoción.

»Cometiste un error y voy a perdonarte.

Kenny estaba totalmente estupefacto.

—¿Eso es todo…? ¿No vas a gritarme? ¿O a pregúntame por qué lo hice?

—Puedo hacerlo si quieres.

—No —Dijo tajantemente— Aunque… ¿Eso será suficiente? ¿Todo estará bien entre nosotros?

—Quizás aún no lo parece.

»El perdón no es un acto, es un proceso.

»Necesito tiempo para sanar del todo.

»Pero las cosas volverán a ser como antes.

El ex policía asintió aunque dudaba.

—¿Por qué no luces feliz, Kenny? —Preguntó Uri— ¿No querías que te perdonara?

No era eso, sino que se preguntaba si realmente sería así de fácil.

Si un "te perdono" bastaría para que todo volviera a ser como antes.

—¿O es que no querías que te perdonara para mejor alejarte? —A Kenny lo descolocó el tono derrotado de Uri, por lo que en seguida habló.

—Claro que lo quería, es solo que me tomó por sorpresa que me dijeras que sí.

—¿Entonces no planeabas dejarme por Alma?

—¡¿Qué?! —Preguntó estupefacto— Desde luego que no.

Y el bajito apenas se pudo calmar.

 **4 de diciembre…**

—Dije que no, Uri… —Dijo Levi enérgico—Tuviste una crisis nerviosa. Así que te quedas a descansar y me voy a asegurar de eso así me tenga que venir mientras Mikasa está en la escuela.

»No le quiero pienso pedir ayuda a Kenny —Dijo molesto con él.

—Pero estamos en diciembre —Dijo Uri— Las transacciones suben y es el cierre de año.

—¿Y qué…? El diciembre pasado estabas muy débil para trabajar, y todo lo pudimos hacer bien yo y Hanji.

»¿O qué…? ¿No vas a confiar en nosotros?

—Bueno sí.

—Entonces no discutas. Vas a descansar hasta que no te vea mejor.

»Mikasa te va a tomar la presión mañana, tarde y noche. Y si hay algún problema, dejo todo para venirme.

—Su presión está un poco baja —Comentó Mikasa, quitando el esfigmomanómetro del brazo de su tío político.

Habiendo Uri pasando por una enfermedad, Levi, Mikasa, Kenny e incluso Erwin estaban capacitados para tomar signos vitales y demás labores básicas de enfermería. Además de que tenían allí algunos aparatos médicos.

Uri tenía días colgándole llamadas a Alma Lenz, así que no le cayó para nada bien enterarse que ella lo había ido a buscar a la empresa y le estaba haciendo un escándalo delante de sus clientes, proveedores y trabajadores, por lo que terminó llorando histéricamente en el baño, hasta que Levi lo sacó de allí luego de echar a la amante de su tío. Quiso llevarlo con doctor Jaeger para que le diera algún calmante pero Uri se negó, aunque eso no evitó que lo recluyera en la habitación que compartía con Kenny.

La televisión estaba encendida y mostraba justo la escena de Levi sacando a Alma Lenz de la empresa.

—Debiste arrojar a esa piruja al charco de lodo —Dijo la hija de Khaled.

—Mikasa —Llamó Uri— ¿Qué vocabulario es ese?

—Apaga esa mierda —Dijo el hijo de Kuchel a su prima.

—¡Levi! —Exclamó el ex Reiss, con un claro reproche por el epíteto.

—Uri no debería estar viendo esas cosas —Agregó el aludido, ignorando totalmente el reclamo del otro adulto— Trae una película, un tejido, un bordado.

»Lo que sea para que se distraiga en lugar de ver las secciones de chismes.

—Iré por mis palillos para que juguemos.

Y efectivamente, en esa mesa que Uri usó para comer en su cama cuando estaba muy débil, allí Mikasa tiraba los palillos, para por turnos levantar uno a uno de los palillos, sin mover los demás o perderían el turno.

Era un juego tradicional en la nación de su difunta madre, pero por ocurrencia de ellos le agregaron que quien moviera un palillo aparte del que iban a mover, no solo perdía el turno, sino que recibía una pregunta del otro que tenían que responder con sinceridad.

—Fallaste, Mikasa —Dijo Uri, en un rato que Erwin entró a la habitación a dejarles bocadillos— A ver… —Se quedó pensativo— ¿Ya diste tu primer beso?— La adolescente se ruborizó furiosamente al tiempo que enmudecía.

—Descuida, Mikasa —Dijo Erwin— Yo haré como que no escuché nada —Agregó sonriendo con picardía antes de salirse del cuarto.

—Anda, tienes que responder —Dijo Uri, moviendo el palillo para señalarla de forma acusadora y bromista.

—Bueno, tío… En realidad fue un accidente.

»El otro día al querer besar a Eren en la mejilla para despedirme, él se movió en el último segundo, ¡y lo besé en la boca!

»Solo fue un beso rápido pero… ¡Me derretí por dentro!

Uri vio a Mikasa tan ilusionada que sintió ternura, y a la vez miedo.

No quería que su sobrinita sufriera una desilusión.

No quería.

Levi mientras tanto estaba limpiando toda la casa a fondo.

No quería darle motivos a Uri como para que quisiera usarlos de pretextos para levantarse. Así que no iba a irse hasta no haber dejado impecable hasta el último rincón.

Durante el juego de palillos, al principio era fácil, porque las piezas superficiales estaban sueltas, pero llegaba un punto donde se volvía más difícil, y un palillo no se quitaba hasta varios intentos.

Era entones cuando se les ocurrían las preguntas más fuertes.

—Ash —Se quejó la chiquilla por equivocarse.

—Bueno Mikasa… Quiero que me digas porqué traes los ojos con apariencia de haber llorado.

La adolescente tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Tuve una discusión muy fea con Historia…

»Le dije que su mamá era una zorra.

—¡Mikasa!

—Ya sé, tío… Pero es que ve a su madre como la víctima cuando claramente no lo es.

»Se molestó conmigo y dijo que no iba a volver a hablarme nunca.

»¡Pero es que no entiendo por qué la defiende!

—Es su madre, Mikasa.

—Pero Alma nunca la ha querido.

—A veces uno quiere a las personas más de lo que se merecen.

—¿Lo dices por mi tío?

—Sí —El clima de revelaciones hacía que incluso las hicieran cuando no era "su turno".

—Bueno… tú sigues…

Uri intentó mover un solo palillo pero fue en vano, movió otro indirectamente y supo que había fallado.

—Bien, Mikasa… Haz tu pregunta.

—¿Es cierto que le diste permiso a mi tío Kenny de serte infiel por tu enfermedad? —Uri no pudo ocultar la estupefacción que sentía al recibir semejante pregunta— Contesta… Juramos siempre decirnos la verdad si era con los palillos.

—No, Mikasa… No se lo di —Dijo Rindiéndose.

—¿Entonces él te engañó y tú lo perdonaste?

—Errar es de humanos —Fue lo que Levi escuchó que su tío político decía cuando entró a revisar si las cortinas estaban limpias.

—Lo dices como si se hubiera confundido y por error terminó entre las piernas de Alma.

Uri no pudo evitar mostrarse tan herido como se sintió.

—Mikasa —Llamó Levi— Ven al cuarto de lavado… no supe cómo programar la lavadora —En otro momento Uri se habría acordado que no tenía ropa por lavar, pero no tenía cabeza para nada.

La adolescente bien supo que su primo la había sacado para hablar.

—Párale a tus comentarios.

—Tú piensas lo mismo.

—No lo niego. Pienso que no debió perdonar a Kenny, pero Uri hoy tuvo una crisis nerviosa, si le causas otra te tumbaré los dientes a patadas.

No hubo necesidad de más palabras. Cada quien volvió a lo suyo.

Otro error de Uri, y él de manera nerviosa esperó la pregunta de su sobrina.

—¿Entonces sí escribiste esa canción que te atribuyen en todos lados?

—Sí, Mikasa… yo la escribí —Respondió con miedo, esperando un interrogatorio, pero este nunca llegó.

Cuando Kenny llegó, se sorprendió de tener a su sobrino y a Erwin en la casa.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Tu maldita piruja fue a hacer una escenita a la empresa, y Uri terminó con una crisis nerviosa.

—No es mi piruja.

—¿Entonces qué es…? ¿Tu futura esposa?

Kenny sin dudar se acercó, seguramente para golpearlo por el comentario.

Levi ni se inmutó, aunque en medio se les puso Erwin.

—¿Acaso tengo que recordarles que Uri sufrió una crisis nerviosa?

Kenny no dijo más.

Se fue en dirección a su cuarto, y antes de tocar, escuchó la conversación.

—¿Por qué dices que uno puede superar una decepción amorosa, tío?

—Porque tuve otro novio antes que tu tío.

«¡¿QUEEEÉ?!» Kenny casi gritó para sus adentros.

Uri nunca había dicho nada. Y por lo idiota que era para los besos, hasta había asumido que había sido el primero en besarlo.

—¿Y qué pasó con él? —Preguntó Mikasa.

—Teníamos una relación a escondidas, aunque se suponía que acordamos "salir del closet" ante nuestras familias… Yo sí lo hice y por hecho me echaron, pero él se arrepintió y no dijo nada.

—Qué maldito —Dijo la adolescente, sabiendo bien que uno de los momentos más difíciles en la vida de su tío, es cuando decidió confesar su homosexualidad, y se imaginó que enfrentar a la par su primer desilusión, solo debió volverlo aún más doloroso.

—Tomé el dinero que mi padre me daba para desaparecer de su vida, y me subí en el siguiente autobús sin pensar mucho en el rumbo.

»Caí en el barrio más peligroso para ser homosexual, pero allí conocí a tu tío.

»Jamás le dije a Kenny que tuve otro novio.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no valía la pena ni siquiera mencionarlo.

Mikasa se quedó pensativa, como preguntándose qué otra cosa debía preguntar.

—¿Alguna vez has vuelto a verlo?

—Sí —Dijo Uri— En la fiesta de compromiso de mi sobrina…

»Me saludó como si nada y yo hice lo mismo. Aunque inmediatamente presenté a tu tío como mi esposo —Kenny en vano intenta recordar algún hombre en especial, pero entre tanto gentío no logra hacerse ni idea de cual pudo haber sido.

—¿Cómo se llamaba? —Preguntó la adolescente.

—Theo Magath.

El oyente intentó recordar ese nombre en alguno de los que saludaba a Uri en esa noche… No lo consiguió.

Para antes de que salga Mikasa del cuarto, Kenny logra alejarse de la puerta.

La adolescente se dirige a la cocina que es donde están Erwin y Levi.

—Uri pregunta si van a quedarse a cenar para pedirles una pizza o algo.

—Dile que no se preocupe, que nosotros ya nos vamos —Respondió el hijo de Kuchel.

—Bueno, igual pediré la pizza para mí y Uri.

—Iré a despedirme de él —Anunció Levi y le hizo la seña a Erwin para que se acercara también.

Luego de despedirse de Uri, y de que Mikasa entrara al cuarto a tomarle la presión en lo que llegaba la pizza, Levi se acercó a su tío.

—Escuché que Mikasa te pegó porque Uri le hizo prometer que no te diría nada —Kenny no respondió. No sabía a lo que quería llegar su sobrino— Yo no iba a darte solo una bofetada, pero ya que Mikasa te hizo lo que yo quería hacerte, es justo que yo haga lo que ella quería.

—¿Entonces vas a gritarme?

—No… Aunque sé que Mikasa únicamente se habría limitado a gritarte cuanto insulto se le ocurriera, pero yo no voy a gritarte, solo te diré que mientras tú engañas a tu marido con alguien tan bajo como Alma Lenz, Uri te engañaría con alguien mejor que tú, y mira que encontrar a alguien mejor que tú no le tomaría mucho esfuerzo, porque existen, y él se lo merece.

El mayor no pudo refutarle nada.

Su sobrina y su esposo comenzaron a ver una nueva película cuando la pizza llegó, pacientemente esperó a que terminara sentado en la sala, y muy para su desgracia, para cuando se asomó al cuarto, Mikasa se había dormido.

—Mocosa —Llamó Kenny, pretendiendo hacer que se levantara, pero Uri no lo dejó.

—Ay, no seas malito… Se ve tan plácidamente dormida que me da sabe qué despertarla.

»Mejor vete a la otra habitación.

Kenny se dio cuenta que solo era un pretexto, que quizás Uri lo culpaba de la escenita que Alma había hecho y le tenía rencor, y por eso no lo quería durmiendo con él.

No dijo nada: Se fue.

 **9 de diciembre…**

Uri ya estaba bien, tanto que incluso se sintió con suficiente fuerza de no colgarle a Alma, y hasta aceptó verse con ella para hablar cara a cara.

De regreso Kenny lo notaba serio hacia él, y no entendía por qué.

No debería culparlo de algo que él mismo eligió hacer.

Para la noche tuvo su respuesta.

—Alma Lenz me dijo que va a tener un hijo tuyo.

—No estarás así porque le creíste, ¿verdad…? Sabes que me hice la vasectomía.

—No es que le hubiera creído que está embarazada, es solo que tengo dudas si usaste o no preservativo para que Alma crea que la podrías embarazar —Kenny palideció— ¿No usaste? —Inquirió molesto, aunque ya fue más una indignada afirmación— Lárgate.

—Uri… —Fue interrumpido.

—Dije que te largues… No te quiero ver la cara.

»Si no ibas a respetarme por lo menos te hubieras cuidado al menos para no arriesgarme. ¿O acaso crees que planeo morirme de SIDA?

—Escucha… —Uri no lo dejó ni hablar.

—No me importa si te largas a la habitación de al lado, a la calle, o con aquella maldita.

»Solo vete.

—No, Uri —Dijo tajante— Tenemos que hablar.

Su interlocutor dio un gruñido frustrado mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Si no te vas tú me iré a la otra habitación.

—Pero tú dijiste que siempre dormiríamos juntos sin importar si las cosas estaban tensas.

—Síguele, y me voy a la casa de Levi —Kenny entonces entendió que insistir solo lo estaba empeorando.

Lo mejor era dejarlo en paz.

—No es necesario que te vayas… Me iré yo.

Y de mala gana se fue a dormir a la habitación de al lado.

 **11 de diciembre…**

Las cosas con Uri seguían tensas. Kenny dormía demasiado incómodo, despertó muy temprano, incluso antes de que Mikasa se fuera a la secundaria. Hasta la encontró sentada mientras Uri le servía un licuado.

—Mi amor —Saludó Uri sonriendo radiante, como si el distanciamiento de dos días atrás solo fuera una mera ilusión — Parece que pasaste mala noche —Comentó en referencia al semblante cansado— Deja darte un café —Dijo colocando agua caliente en una taza.

—No es necesario, Uri.

—No me lo desprecies, amor —Dijo acercándose a simular que le besaba la mejilla, para hablarle en voz baja— Actúa natural, no quiero que Mikasa sepa, pero quiero que me acompañes al hospital —Se apartó en seguida.

Kenny no dijo nada, fingió una calma que no sentía mientras se preguntaba qué pasaba.

—¿Te has estado sintiendo mal? —Preguntó cuándo Mikasa se fue.

Tuvo miedo de que la enfermedad hubiera vuelto.

—Ya te enterarás… Acompáñame, querido.

Duraron un rato esperando hasta que el doctor Grisha se desocupó. Mientras tanto esperaron en su consultorio.

—Buenos días, señores Ackerman —Saludó el médico— ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

—Bueno —Inició Uri— Es mejor que vayamos al grano.

»Como usted sabe mi esposo me engañó… —Kenny dio un respingo porque no se había esperado que su marido fuera a decir eso— Nunca usó preservativo y estoy un poco preocupado.

»Así que voy a necesitar que nos haga análisis de todas las enfermedades venéreas posibles.

Estuvieron en eso medio día.

En unos días podrían pasar los resultados, pero el médico bien les dijo que por las dudas, aun si los exámenes de SIDA daban negativo en esta ocasión, tendrían que repetirlos en seis meses.

—Ahora déjame en la iglesia —Pidió Uri— Te veo más al rato.

Kenny estaba molesto, avergonzado, humillado.

Si le iba a decir que lo perdonaba para que eso les viniera causando un problema cada tanto, mejor no debió hacerlo.

Estaba irritado.

Su malhumor no había disminuido cuando Uri volvió a la casa.

—Sé que hoy en el hospital pasamos un momento horrible, Kenny —Dijo el bajito mientras el mayor ni lo volteaba a ver— Te traje un regalito para que veas que no hay rencores.

Kenny no estaba de humor para abrir regalos, pero tampoco quiso discutir.

Rompió la envoltura sin nada de ganas: era una caja de condones.

No pudo disimular la frustración que semejante regalo le dio.

—¿Y esto para qué me lo das?

—Para que los uses en cada relación sexual —Le respondió como si estuviera explicándole a un niño y eso lo irritó más— Ya sea que te metas con una amante, e incluso conmigo en los próximos seis meses.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó indignado.

—Escuchaste al doctor Grisha… todavía tendremos que repetir ciertos exámenes en seis meses. Solo quiero protegerme por si tú ya te infectaste, y no me has pasado nada a mí.

La cara de Kenny reflejó indignación pura.

—Si vas a dudar de mí no debiste decir que me perdonabas.

—Ah, no… Una cosa es que te perdone, y otra es que me vaya a arriesgar.

—Pero acaso era necesario tanta humillación llevándome al doctor sin decirme a qué iba.

—¿Humillación dices…? Humillación es lo que me hiciste tú.

—Si vas a vivir reprochándome ese error entonces no entiendo por qué me perdonaste.

—No es reproche, pero como te digo, no me voy a arriesgar a morir de SIDA.

Kenny se puso tan furioso que se fue antes de quizás terminar agrediéndolo físicamente.

Más tarde renunció a su orgullo.

Uri no le había gritoneado hasta cansarse el día que su infidelidad se volvió noticia pública, y si le estaba tratando así era porque en el fondo lo merecía.

Tendría que ceder.

Se le recostó a un lado mientras lo abrazaba.

Uri tembló con su roce, girándose a hundirse en su pecho casi en seguida.

—No debí llevarte al hospital sin decirte a qué íbamos.

—Ya hombre, los dos actuamos como un par de imbéciles pero es mejor olvidarlo.

—Pero si yo lo hubiera hablado antes de llevarte… —Fue interrumpido.

—Da igual. Ya no le des más vueltas.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaban abrazados de esa forma.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez?

Cuando menos no en estos días, no luego de su fotografía besándose con Alma Lenz.

El mayor probó su suerte y comenzó a besarlo. Uri correspondió y su marido continuó probando hasta donde podía llegar: Profundizó el beso, lo acarició, lo apretó contra sí. Pero cuando comenzó a querer quitarle la ropa, Uri lo detuvo con sus manos.

—Kenny.

»No quiero pelear, pero sigue firme mi petición de que uses preservativo.

—Como quieras —Dijo de mala gana.

Estaba ofendido, pero sabiendo que no tenía opción, estiró la mano para acercarse la caja.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

Notas:

Quise mostrarles el lado que Traute no vio ni se imagina.

Casi no les quiero perdonar al anime por haber puesto a Uri de cabello castaño, pero no voy a negar que sus ojos grises son hermosos –en el anime me parece que los tenía grises antes de la tonalidad púrpura que le daba el titán primigenio… de hecho detrás de las líneas púrpuras siguen viéndose grises-. Y por eso puse que Uri los tenía grises aquí.

El juego que Uri y Mikasa juegan es como los palillos chinos, pero ni modo de ponerle chinos aquí.

* * *

Publicado el 14 de noviembre de 2018


	5. Lo invisible y lo visible

SNK no me pertenece, si ese fuera el caso, sería millonaria.

* * *

LA INTERESADA

* * *

Capítulo: Lo invisible y lo visible.

* * *

 **10 de diciembre…**

—Tienes razón, Levi —Dice Mikasa— Uri es un imbécil.

—Mocosa estúpida, ¡¿cómo te atreves a…?! —Es interrumpido cuando Erwin se interpone.

—Mikasa, ¿puedes salir un momento?

La chiquilla se va.

—¡¿Cómo se atrevió a…?! —De nueva cuenta es interrumpido.

—Tú tienes la culpa —Le dijo suave pero firme.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Mikasa es como tú, no es alguien que aprenda a respetar por amenazas o por miedo, y si Uri jamás ha tenido que golpearla ni levantarle la voz para que ella lo respetara, es porque aprendió a respetarlo por ti.

»Tú siempre obedeciste y respetaste a Uri, por el simple hecho de que era Uri, y pobre del imbécil que se atreviera a irrespetarlo o a hacer un mal comentario de él porque lo hacías pagar.

»Pero ahora lo insultas en su presencia, a sus espaldas, y delante de Mikasa.

—Pero eso no le da ningún derecho a la mocosa de… —Es interrumpido.

—No puedes exigirle si no le predicas con el ejemplo.

Levi suspira, no encuentra cómo refutarle lo último.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? —Inquiere el Ackerman— ¿Quedarme como si nada viendo que Uri perdona la infidelidad de Kenny?

—Precisamente.

—¿Ehhhh? —La sílaba se alarga como si en realidad preguntara "¿qué mierda dices?"

—No tienes que estar de acuerdo con lo que él decida, solo respetarlo, porque si no lo respetas, Mikasa tampoco lo hará.

—¿Cómo voy a respetarlo si él mismo se irrespeta perdonando a Kenny?

—Es su decisión, y si ya decidió perdonar a Kenny por serle infiel, tú y Mikasa deberán hacer lo mismo.

—¡¿Queeeeeé?! —Dice visiblemente indignado.

—Es decisión de Uri.

—Una decisión muy estúpida.

—Es que no tienes idea de lo que es amar tanto que te duele, tanto que te da fuerzas para lo que sea.

—¿Incluso para humillarse perdonándolo?

—Exactamente.

»Para Uri no sería fácil irse, pero tampoco quedarse.

»Su situación ya es bastante dura como para que tú le agregues más dolor.

—No entiendo por qué dices que para Uri no sería fácil irse.

—Te explicaría si supiera que vas a entenderlo, pero sé que no es así.

Levi intenta encontrarle algún sentido a las palabras de su esposo, pero no lo logra.

—No tienes que estar de acuerdo con lo que decidió —Dice Erwin— Solo debes respetar su decisión.

El hijo de Kuchel se encuentra ante una enorme duda.

¿Cómo se supone que respetas la decisión de alguien si no estás de acuerdo con lo que decidió?

Casi siente que Erwin le ha estado hablando en otro idioma.

Como sea iba a tener que calmar sus comentarios, sobretodo en presencia de Mikasa.

De ninguna manera iba a propiciar que la chiquilla no respetara a Uri.

* * *

 **13 de diciembre…**

Uri y Kenny habían recogidos sus exámenes de enfermedades venéreas, no habían dado positivo a nada, pero eso no significaba que hubiera calma.

—¿Por qué traes esa cara…? —Preguntó Kenny— Entendería que continuaras molesto si te hubiera contagiado algo, pero ya viste que no.

—Lo dices como si no tuviéramos que repetir ciertos exámenes.

—Tú dijiste que me perdonabas.

—Sí pero por un segundo ponte en mi lugar… —Kenny rio sin nada de gracia— ¿Cómo estuvieras si yo te hubiera sido infiel?

—¡Hazlo! —Le gruñó fastidiado provocando que lo viera incrédulo— Ponme el cuerno y pásame por el frente…

»Solo así podremos estar a mano y quizás ya dejes tu papel de víctima.

El bajito lució estupefacto, pero en seguida le respondió.

—No, Kenny… Yo no podría engañarte.

—¡Entonces supéralo! Porque eso de que me lo estés echando en cara en cada oportunidad me está cansando.

Uri iba a decir algo, nunca se supo qué, porque la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Era Mikasa.

—Siento molestarlos —Se adelantó al reclamo que Kenny iba a hacerle— Pero Levi llamó desde el hospital…

»Erwin tuvo un accidente.

* * *

 **El presente… (15 de diciembre, 04:30 a. m.)**

Levi se ve pálido, despeinado, y sin color en los labios.

Como si estuviera muerto.

Y en cierto modo, lo está.

—¿Por qué estás solo? —Inquiere Grisha— ¿No estaban tus tíos aquí contigo?

—Uri se ofreció a planchar un traje para Erwin —Responde Levi— Kenny se fue con él.

—Siento mucho tu pérdida —Dice el médico.

—Sí, claro —Replica Levi con tosquedad.

—Hablo en serio —Agrega totalmente sincero— Sé lo que es enviudar a tu edad.

—Cómo diga —Responde mordazmente.

—Si alguna vez quieres hablar… —Levi no lo deja terminar.

Se aleja cuando ve que le traen el acta de defunción para que la revise y la firme, cuando lo hace se va a esperar a que los de la funeraria recojan el cuerpo de Erwin en el hospital.

* * *

 **(15 de diciembre, 08:30 a. m.)**

En ese barrio se acostumbra que los difuntos sean velados en su última morada, por lo que Erwin sería velado en su domicilio.

Mikasa, que se ha ofrecido a ayudar con la limpieza –que en realidad solo sería una repasada porque Levi tenía casi impecable-, nota unos candelabros que son parte de la decoración navideña que Erwin acostumbraba poner, nota la guirnalda en la pared, las botas de fieltro colgadas junto a la chimenea falsa, e incluso –aunque más orillado de lo acostumbrado- nota el árbol navideño.

La chicuela piensa que hay que quitar todo eso, y decide empezar por los candelabros, pero ni bien los había tomado para buscar adentro de qué mueble los metía, cuando Uri se le acerca.

—Mikasa —Le dice con cierta firmeza— Te indiqué limpiar la mesa, no guardar los candelabros.

—¿No estarás sugiriendo que velaremos a Erwin con decoración navideña en la habitación o sí?

—Levi accedió a que el árbol lo metiéramos en el cuarto de visitas, lo demás se queda dónde está.

—¡Tío, pero…! —Inicia a protestar, pero Uri le tapa la boca con dulzura.

—Levi es quien debe decidir qué es lo que quiere para el funeral de SU esposo, y a nosotros solo nos corresponde apoyarlo. Así que si Levi quiere que velemos Erwin entre decoración navideña, vestidos de payasos, y bailando break dance, lo vamos a hacer.

—¿Estarías de acuerdo con eso?

—No, pero no se trata de estar de acuerdo, sino de respetar lo que él quiere y lo que por derecho tiene que decidir.

Ninguno de los dos se da cuenta que Levi está demasiado cerca, y logra escuchar su conversación.

 _«¿A eso te referías cuando me decías que yo debía apoyar a Uri pese a que no estuviera de acuerdo con lo que decidió?»_ Se pregunta Levi, como si el difunto pudiera escucharlo.

* * *

 **16 de diciembre en la noche…**

Traute se entera de la noticia como en el noticiero nocturno se exhibe la fotografía que un paparazzi había tomado justo hoy del ahora viudo, cuando salía de la misa del cuerpo presente.

En la imagen, Levi Ackerman no lloraba, pero su rostro era evidencia de la profunda tristeza que lo embargaba.

Traute no puede evitar tenerle pena al ver lo triste que lucía, pese a todo, agradece enterarse, porque saber de los Ackerman es como una droga vital para ella.

* * *

 **17 de diciembre.**

Hoy la casa está como si justo ayer no hubiera velado un cuerpo allí y casi pareciera ser cualquier otro día, excepto porque Erwin no está ni jamás volverá, y Uri no se va porque ha decidido acompañarle unos días.

Levi está vestido de negro al igual que Uri en señal de luto, está ofendido de que se quede con él como si creyera que no es capaz de cuidarse solo, pero no alega más porque no está de humor para discutir.

Si Uri quiere quedarse, que lo haga, pero él no le dirige la palabra ni le responde cuando le habla, excepto cuando le dice que si quiere se tome unos días libres del trabajo.

—¿Cómo que me tome unos días? —Pregunta en evidente irritación.

—Tu esposo murió.

—Lo sé, pero eso no significa que no pueda trabajar.

—No estoy diciendo que no puedas hacerlo, sino que podrías, no sé, quedarte aquí, y llorar tu pérdida —Levi lo mira como si estuviera diciendo una locura— No es normal que casi no lloraras por lo que sucedió con tu esposo.

—¡Estoy bien, carajo!

Uri está seguro de que no.

Aunque al no saber cómo abordarlo, se alegra de que el teléfono suene haciendo que Levi se aleje para contestar.

—Era Zeke —Dice el Ackerman cuando regresa— Me ha comentado que mañana debería hacer ciertos trámites porque en las oficinas saldrán de vacaciones la próxima semana, así que no iré a trabajar… ¡pero solo será mañana!

—Como digas —Dice Uri, rindiéndose ante la idea de hacerlo descansar más tiempo.

Al día siguiente, luego de desayunar y de que cada quien se fuera por su lado, Uri aprovecha para avisarle a Hanji y a las demás personas de confianza, que Levi mañana se reincorporaría a trabajar, y les pide además que no lo vean como si le estuvieran dando el pésame a cada instante, porque conociéndolo se va a molestar.

* * *

 **19 de noviembre.**

Uri se sorprende de ver a Levi como si nada en la oficina: verifica el cálculo del bono decembrino que por ley tienen derecho los trabajadores e incluso corrige un par de errores, luego va al banco y llena los sobres, hace las proyecciones de los insumos a solicitar, en fin que está trabajando como si nada, como si no estuviera de luto y solo por casualidad hubiera elegido vestirse totalmente de negro.

Supone que está en negación, pero aprovechándose de eso a mediodía le dice a Levi que quiere ir a ver a Mikasa y a Kenny.

—Pues que yo sepa no te tengo amarrado —Es la forma del Ackerman de decirle que se vaya.

Cuando Uri llega a la casa no encuentra a nadie.

Supone que Mikasa está con alguno de sus amigos, Kenny igual, y como Uri piensa que de todos modos no verá a nadie decide irse a la casa de Levi.

Pero saliendo, una voz le llama.

—Uri —Y el bajito hombre se gira para ver quien le habla.

—¿Qué quieres? —Replica ligeramente mordaz al reconocer a la persona que le ha dirigido la palabra— ¿Por qué has venido a buscarme?

—En realidad he pasado aquí por casualidad, pero ya que te encontré quisiera hablar contigo.

—No creo que tengamos nada que hablar.

—Lo que quiero es consultarte acerca de un proyecto.

Uri no puede ocultar su sorpresa.

Durante los últimos días, la mayoría de personas solo le han dirigido la palabra consultarle de su matrimonio, del estado de salud del difunto, o del estado emocional de su sobrino.

Era como si todos se hubieran olvidado que es un humano, como si su vida solo es su familia y él no tuviera derecho a pensar en sí mismo.

Es cuando Uri cae en cuenta de que se ha estado perdiendo a sí mismo y él no era así, ¡Jamás hubiera querido consumirse en la cotidianeidad!

Siente curiosidad de ver el proyecto. De salir de la monotonía. De dejar de ser el esposo sumiso y arrinconado en la casa.

Quiere volver a ser el joven osado de antes.

Aun así decide imponer sus condiciones.

—No vas a entrar a mi casa.

—Podemos ir a donde quieras. Un café o un bar. Yo invito.

Uri accede.

Sube al asiento del copiloto de aquel hombre y le indica llevarlo a un café un tanto alejado de su casa.

Uri llega a casa de Levi apenas y con tiempo de preparar la cena. Levi asume que estuvo con Kenny y/o con Mikasa, así que no le pregunta nada, aunque tampoco es que Uri le dé una explicación de lo que estuvo haciendo y con quien.

* * *

 **20 de diciembre.**

La mesera no ha dejado de pensar en los Ackerman, aunque han pasado días antes de volver a saber de ellos.

Cuando llega a su casa en la noche, se entera que nuevas fotografías se exhibieron en todas las secciones de chismes.

Ahora no se trata de Kenny ni de Levi, sino de Uri.

Uri que se carcajea en una cafetería, acompañado de un hombre que no es su esposo... uno que fue reconocido como Theo Magath, un reconocido compositor.

Según el paparazzi, en sí no hubo nada que pudiera insinuar un trato romántico entre ambos hombres, aunque el avispero se había avivado porque salieron de la cafetería en un vehículo tomando rumbo desconocido.

Además uno de los reporteros señala que –al menos públicamente- no se le había visto a Uri tan risueño en muchísimo tiempo.

Traute rememora aquellas ocasiones en las que Uri le sonreía mientras le aseguraba que su esposo era una fiera en la cama.

Siempre pensó que las sonrisas eran falsas.

Ahora casi lo puede confirmar como ve que Uri sonreía genuinamente junto a ese hombre alto, atractivo, con porte y elegancia.

No es que Kenny no sea un tipo de buen ver.

También es alto, atractivo, imponente, con porte y cierta elegancia en su manera de vestirse con chaleco, gabardina y sombrero, pero al mismo tiempo era salvaje. Enorme contraste con Theo Magath, quien se nota que es un hombre de mundo, y de modales refinados, cosa de la que Kenny carece.

 _«Se nota que Uri la estaba pasando bien»_ Piensa la rubia.

Kenny Ackeman, para su desgracia, había pensado justo lo mismo mientras miraba las fotografías en un periódico, sobretodo dándose cuenta que ese debía ser el ex novio del que Uri le había contado a Mikasa.

¿Hacía cuando Uri no lucía así de feliz a su lado?

Horas antes, cuando el hombrecillo los visitó en su casa, el reclamo había sido inevitable.

—Baja la voz, ¿quieres…? Mikasa te va a oír.

—¡No me la pongas de pretexto…! Mejor responde... ¡¿Por qué estabas tan risueño en la cafetería?!

»¿Hay algo entre tú y ese cabrón?

Kenny espera que Uri concretamente responda un sí o un no.

Para su irritación, su marido no responde, sino que hace una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Con qué derecho me preguntas eso tú a mí? —Más que pregunta, parece un reproche.

—Todavía no has respondido —Señala Kenny, sintiendo que pierde la paciencia mientras espera una respuesta.

El bajito no responde.

Simplemente intenta irse.

—¡Uri!

Su marido no se detiene.

—¿Crees que está bien verte con tu ex? —Le pregunta, el bajito se paraliza incrédulo, Kenny casi le escupe sus palabras— Escuché cuando se lo contabas a Mikasa.

—¿Y qué…? —Inquiere Uri, recuperando la compostura— ¿Eso te da derecho a querer tratarme como si yo fuera una persona infiel…? —Se lo dice, y no le levanta la voz aunque luce demasiado molesto— No tengo por qué tolerar este trato.

»No hice nada malo, ni te traté mal cuando tú sí me engañaste.

—¿Me lo vas a estar reprochando toda la vida?

—No, claro que no, tú encontraste la manera de solucionarlo.

»Dijiste que te engañara para que estuviéramos a mano, ¿verdad? —Le pregunta, y no es que lo esté considerando, sino que en el fondo está herido y quiere devolverle el golpe.

Sus palabras logran el efecto deseado.

Kenny se enfurece. Le hierve la sangre, y como siente que está a punto de cometer una locura, mejor se larga sin decir más.

Uri no mucho después sale, sin siquiera despedirse de Mikasa.

 _«¿Cómo se atreve a reclamarme como si tuviera derecho»_

Camina sin rumbo preestablecido, porque quiere, ante todo, escapar.

Para entonces ha comenzado a preguntarse si de cierto modo Kenny tendría razón en reclamarse por verse con su ex –por mucho que no hicieran nada malo-, pero deja el pensamiento de lado cuando llega con Levi y lo encuentra delante del closet tirándose los cabellos con frustración.

Había intentado vaciar la ropa de Erwin a unas cajas, y al final terminó reprochándole a la vida casi a gritos por habérselo arrebatado todo tan de golpe.

Pese a lo frenético de su voz, y a lo alterado que está, Uri se da cuenta perfectamente que está reprimiéndose para no llorar, y mientras lo abraza por detrás y le pide que se calme, intenta jalarlo para que se siente en la cama, aparte le dice que la ropa puede guardarla cualquier otro día, y que quizás es demasiado pronto para ello.

Kenny mientras tanto, en lo único que piensa –erróneamente-, es que su esposo se ha propuesto engañarlo con su ex, y no debería sentirse inseguro de alguien que durante más de 26 años estuvo fuera de la vida de su esposo –alguien que ni siquiera se había molestado en mencionarle-, pero la verdad no quiere que haya nada entre ese hombre y Uri.

Claro que siente celos de pensar que Uri se dejaría tocar por Theo Magath, pero más allá del orgullo de ya no poder decir que había sido el único hombre en su vida, tiene PAVOR de que entre cosa y cosa, Uri termine dejándolo para irse con él.

Porque tiene que aceptar que POR DESGRACIA: Theo Magath puede ofrecerle cosas que él no.

Y no está pensando en el dinero, sino que no hay que ser muy listo para notar que Theo Magath pertenecía al mismo mundo donde su esposo había crecido, al que aunque siempre hubiera dicho que no quizás echa de menos.

No tiene económicamente casi nada que ofrecer en comparación, y por si fuera poco tampoco tiene a su favor el haber sido fiel porque ni eso había sido.

Si antes pensaba que nadie podía culparlo por haber cometido ese error, ahora quiere patearse por imbécil.

— _Solo te diré que mientras tú engañas a tu marido con alguien tan bajo como Alma Lenz, Uri te engañaría con alguien mejor que tú_ —Justo recuerda esas palabras de Levi y lo hacen sentirse peor.

Había puesto en bandeja de plata a su pareja.

No sabía si aún estaba a tiempo para evitar que pasara algo entre ese hombre y su esposo o no, pero de todos modos no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

Así que se sube a su camioneta con la intención de ir a la casa de Levi –que está a pocas cuadras, pero con lo tenso prefiere manejar que caminar-.

Cuando llega golpea la puerta cuatro veces y espera unos segundos a que le abran, como no pasa vuelve a golpear otras cuatro veces, y así hasta que le abren.

Es Uri que abre la puerta sorprendido de ver al visitante.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Inquiere el bajito.

—Vine a proponerte algo… Si vas a serme infiel, lo acepto.

»Pero engáñame con una mujer, porque yo te engañé con una, no con un hombre.

Uri por un segundo luce confundido, pero al siguiente hace una mueca irritada.

—Mira, Levi está hecho un lío y no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces —Dice totalmente iracundo, porque a duras penas logró que se recostara luego de llevarle un té.

—Ah… no tienes tiempo para hablar conmigo… Pero sí para verte con otro —Le dice mordazmente. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Uri, pero le sorprende que en lugar de avergonzarse y o cuando menos aclararle, le lance una mirada de bravura.

—Piensa, lo que quieras —Le cierra la puerta en la cara sin darle tiempo de más.

Kenny por un segundo piensa en golpear la puerta hasta que le abra o tirarla abajo, pero se da cuenta que es por esos impulsos estúpidos es que lo está alejando: primero le dice que lo engañe, luego le reclama por ver a su ex y lo hace rabiar, y ahora logra que le Uri le cierre la puerta en la cara.

Uri no es así, no es de la clase de hombres que evada hablar, y si está logrando que se transforme es obvio que lo está perdiendo.

¿Qué puede hacer?

No lo sabe.

Pero se convence que de momento es mejor dejar las cosas como están.

Al día siguiente, Uri es informado por su secretaria que Kenny le está llamando.

Le extraña totalmente, su esposo nunca le llama en horas de trabajo a menos que sea por algo importante, así que en seguida toma la llamada.

—¿Qué hora es?

—¿Qué? —Inquiere confundido.

—¿Que qué hora es?

El bajito suspira frustrado.

—¡Creí que me llamabas para algo importante! —Pese a su irritación suspira de alivio, por un segundo había imaginado que algo le había pasado a Mikasa y que por eso le estaba llamando— Mira. Tienes un reloj en la sala, en el cuarto, en la cocina, en tu muñeca, y puedes comprar otro si te hace falta, así que no me estés llamando para preguntarme la hora —Le cuelga, pero ni bien se había alejado unos cuantos pasos cuando el teléfono vuelve a sonar.

—Yo contesto —Le dice Uri a la secretaria, porque en el fondo supone quien está llamando.

—¿Qué hora es? —Sí, es Kenny.

Uri reprime regañarle, insistirle con el tema del reloj o cuando menos un dar un gruñido indignado.

Se limita a darle la hora y le cuelga.

* * *

Kenny llama al mediodía de nueva cuenta para preguntarle la hora.

Como Uri no tiene ganas de discutir se limita a contestarle y a colgarle. De allí en adelante le llama cada hora y media más o menos –cuando deja la oficina continúa haciéndole las llamadas a la casa de Levi-. El bajito no entiende por qué lo hace, pero pensando que indagar será una pérdida de tiempo, no le pregunta.

Cuando menos agradece que Kenny no le llame después de las 9 de la noche, como queriendo respetar los horarios de sueño, pero el Reiss no logra entender la necedad de su marido de haberle llamado seis veces durante el día para preguntarle la hora, en lugar de ver su propio reloj.

* * *

Kenny por su lado siente que se lo ha estado llevando el carajo.

Mikasa ha estado haciendo la limpieza como para que la casa no resienta la ausencia de Uri.

Incluso se ofreció inicialmente a atenderlo, pero este dijo que no era necesario.

Le da igual comprar comida rápida, frituras o de plano no tragar nada.

Le da lo mismo llevar su ropa a la lavandería o de plano ni cambiarse.

Le es indiferente si la casa está sucia o limpia.

No le presta atención a las idas y venidas de su sobrina –no se interesa cuando sale, a donde, ni el porqué, ni cuánto tarda ni a qué horas regresa-.

Ni siquiera le importa cómo esté de sucia y desordenada su habitación. Porque ahora se siente demasiado grande sin Uri.

Es irónico que una persona tan pequeña físicamente hablando, hubiera dejado un vacío tan grande en su vida.

Si por eso le llama cada hora y media, para por lo menos escuchar su voz ahora que lo sentía tan distante.

Porque es la única manera que se le ha ocurrido para al menos hablar un poco.

* * *

 **22 de diciembre.**

Kenny toma el teléfono para marcar, y cuando escucha que le han descolgado la llamada, lo primero que hace es preguntar la hora.

—¿En serio solo llamaste por eso, Kenny? —Levi le pregunta en su tono aburrido de siempre.

—Levi… no he hablado contigo desde el funeral.

—Eso pasa cuando no visitas ni llamas, pero no te disculpes. No me hace falta.

—Bueno, Uri está contigo.

—Sí, se ha querido quedar aunque no es necesario.

—Ya se lo he dicho… si quieres se lo vuelvo a decir.

—Da igual.

Como Kenny ya no sabe qué más decir, decide ir al grano.

—¿Me comunicas con Uri?

—No está.

—¿Cómo que no está? —No puede ocultar la estupefacción que eso le causa.

—Salió hace unos minutos… dijo a donde iba pero la verdad no le puse atención, solo recuerdo que dijo que volvía más tarde.

Kenny piensa en buscarlo por todo el barrio, como un loco, pero decide "tomárselo con calma".

—Dile que me marque cuando llegue.

Se lo "toma con calma", entre comillas, porque minuto a minuto se va poniendo más nervioso, más alterado, de imaginarse que como es viernes, Uri en realidad se ha hecho un espacio para verse con Theo Magath, y qué están bebiendo café o en el lugar a donde sea que se fueron esa vez...

¿En qué momento le pareció buena idea decirle que lo engañara?

Eso le pasaba por atrabancado.

Justo a la hora con diez minutos, su teléfono suena.

—Hola.

—Me dijo Levi que llamaste.

—¡¿Dónde estabas?!

—Fui de compras.

—¿Tú solo?

—Si le pusieras más atención a Mikasa sabrías que en realidad fui con ella —Kenny sabe que no le miente, Uri jamás diría que salió con la chiquilla si no es verdad… Por cierto, acá sigue y al rato te la dejaré en la puerta, y si lo único que querías era saber dónde estaba, ya lo sabes, así que ya te voy a colgar.

—Espera… Tenemos que hablar.

El Reiss parece dudarlo un poco, pero al final accede.

—Ven mañana a las Diez.

—Seguro que quieres que vaya.

—Hablaremos afuera, pero si me empiezas a hacer una escena, te vas.

Al día siguiente se ven afuera de la casa a la hora acordada.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

—De nosotros, ¿qué clase de matrimonio somos si vivimos separados?

—No será permanente… Quiero acompañar a tu sobrino, al menos durante unos días.

—No es un niño que necesite cuidados.

—Lo sé, pero perdió a su esposo, y aunque él diga que está bien solo quiero acompañarlo.

—Mikasa te extraña.

—Lo sé, me lo dijo hace un rato.

—¿La viste hoy? —Pregunta extrañado.

—Sí, vino a desayunar y está adentro con Levi, pero ya me doy cuenta del mucho caso que le haces que ni cuenta te das donde anda.

Kenny no se disculpa, sabe que a su esposo le molesta la poca atención que le presta a su sobrina, pero sabe que si se disculpa ahora no sonará sincero.

Mejor aprovecha para expresarle una inconformidad.

—¿Entonces ella sí puede venir a verte y yo no?

—Yo no necesariamente te lo prohíbo, pero no he querido importunar a Levi con nuestros problemas, y es la primera vez que vienes en un plan civilizado.

—Sí, bueno… he querido preguntarte qué fue lo que hablaste con Magath —Milagrosamente logra sonar indiferente, como si le estuviera consultando de la despensa o cualquier otra banalidad.

—En la cafetería me estuvo hablando de un proyecto.

—¿Solo de eso?

—Si te lo estás preguntando, él ha actuado como si nunca hubiéramos tenido un romance, ni me ha preguntado de nuestra situación actual… es como si otra vez volviera a hablar con el viejo amigo de mi infancia.

—¿Y a donde fueron luego de salir de allí?

—A la habitación de hotel donde él estaba hospedado —Kenny palidece— Fuimos a trabajar en el proyecto —Le aclara, entendiendo perfectamente qué es lo que está pensando.

—¿Qué clase de proyecto?

—No puedo decirlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Me pidió discreción —Es evidente que a Uri ha comenzado a irritarle el interrogatorio.

—¿O sea que te interesa más la discreción ante él que aclararme a mí? —Lo dijo con tal brusquedad que el bajito mandó al carajo su autocontrol.

—No hice nada que pudiera dañar nuestro matrimonio, y si no me crees, es tu problema.

Kenny no puede creerlo.

En su mente le parece demasiado cínico.

Herido e indignado se larga a la taberna sin siquiera despedirse.

Llega y sostiene un trago que ni siquiera se bebe.

Zeke de pronto lo saluda para preguntarle por su sobrino –no es que sean precisamente amigos pero igual le apena su situación y haría cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance para apoyarlo-, y quizás los astros se han alineado, porque Kenny termina hablándole de lo que Uri le dijo –aunque no le menciona que él en un momento de coraje lo invitó a engañarlo en primer lugar-.

—Mire —Le dice el Jaeger, que por su profesión escuchó pacientemente— Lo que le digo se lo voy a decir como hombre y como abogado.

»Como hombre entiendo que se alterara cuando su esposo le dijo que estuvo en una habitación de hotel con su ex pareja, pero como abogado le digo, que está dudando de él sin fundamentos, porque aunque le parecerá de locos, entrar a un hotel con otra persona, no es prueba suficiente de que tuvieron relaciones.

»Hipotéticamente si lo llevara a juicio, perdería… Porque los juicios no siempre se tratan de la verdad, sino de lo que se puede probar… Uri puede decir que estuvieron tejiendo chambritas y sería declarado inocente aun si lo hubiera engañado porque no tiene forma de probarle lo contrario.

»Por otro lado… Su esposo es un hombre de moral intachable, yo no creo que él hubiera faltado a su matrimonio, aunque igual le aconsejo escuchar su explicación… Recuerde que a veces, las conclusiones son engañosas.

»Además… Si estuvieron trabajando en un proyecto y él le pidió discreción, puede ser que hasta firmara un contrato de confidencialidad, y violarlo le traería un enorme problema.

—¿Cómo está eso de los contratos de confidencialidad?

—Son contratos para no divulgar información… Le pongo de ejemplo su empresa… Un empleado o ex empleado, puede decir que trabaja o trabajó en la Salsera, pero no puede revelar ciertas cosas.

»Si por ejemplo, yo quiero poner mi salsera, ningún obrero o ex obrero me puede hablar de ingredientes, formulas, ni diseño de maquinara porque se estaría metiendo en un lío gordísimo por el contrato de confidencialidad que firman.

»Tampoco Hanji puede revelarme datos de clientes a los que yo podría ir a querer ofrecerles mi producto.

»Depende mucho de qué tipo de proyecto estén haciendo para el contrato, así que no le puedo dar respuestas. A parte le digo que por el mundo en el que se desenvuelve Theo Magath, los contratos en el cine son muy excéntricos.

»Hace pocos años, un director hizo que sus actores principales firmaran un contrato para no aparecerse públicamente durante un año, para que la gente pensara que los habían matado de verdad, y fueran a ver la película por morbo.

»Con decirle que él mismo se encargó de difundir el rumor a pocos días antes del estreno de la película, y estaba tan bien hecha que todo mundo lo creyó, y al director lo detuvo la policía militar de Mitras y él no rindió ninguna declaración ni a su favor ni en su contra, y estuvo varios meses preso, en espera del juicio mientras se terminaba el año que el contrato expresaba, pero lo aguantó con gusto por la publicidad que recibió su película.

»Además usted conoce a su esposo, su palabra vale igual o más que un contrato, y si a él Theo Magath le pidió no hablar de lo que están haciendo, es obvio que no lo hará.

»Así que le sugiero se calme, y vaya a escuchar el resto de la historia.

Kenny reflexiona.

Ya con esa perspectiva se da cuenta de lo obvio de las cosas.

Uri quizás no se estaría arriesgando a decirle que fue a su habitación de hotel si hubiera hecho algo, sino al contrario, habría hecho todo lo posible porque nunca se enterara que pisó ese cuarto.

Se toma el trago, paga su consumo y el de Zeke a modo de pago de cortesía por escucharlo y orientarlo, deja propina, y agradece al Jaeger por iluminarle la cabeza.

Se va directo a la casa de Levi. De lejos nota que hay un carro que le estorba para estacionarse justo en frente, y mira que Uri está afuera, hablando con alguien que le lleva dos palmos de altura.

Alguien, que reconoce como Theo Magath en persona.

Kenny invoca a todo su autocontrol para no explotar. Se jura que estará tranquilo, que no hará una escena.

Se estaciona varias casas atrás, se baja como si nada, como si no quisiera ir a partirle la cara a ese grandísimo cabrón.

Camina no tan despacio, pero tampoco tan rápido como quisiera.

Se acerca sigiloso, diciéndose que quizás hay un contrato de confidencialidad de por medio, y que aunque Uri hubiera estado en la misma habitación de hotel con ese hombre, no necesariamente significaba que hubieran tenido relaciones.

Se dice que no hará una escena, que no puede, porque su relación pende de un hilo, y no puede hacer un movimiento que termine rompiéndolo.

Uri le está dando la espalda, y con su forma casual de acercarse tampoco ha llamado la atención de Magath, así que ya no le cuesta mucho escuchar ciertas palabras.

—Theo… si sabes que por lo que hicimos tendremos pase directo al infierno, ¿verdad?

—Habrá valido la pena.

Y por lo que Kenny supone, todo su autocontrol se va al carajo.

—¡Grandísimo, cabrón!

Se acerca, intentando arremeter contra el hombre, pero Uri, habiendo sido advertido por el insulto se interpone abrazándose a su cintura.

—Uri… —Le cuesta moderar su voz para evitar que suene a ladridos enardecidos— Muévete.

—No, Kenny. Tenemos que hablar.

—¡Muévete! —Dice irritado, aunque incapaz de moverlo o jalarlo para alejarlo.

—No le hables así —Le dice Magath.

—Theo, por favor —Le llama Uri— Vete porque tengo que arreglar las cosas con mi esposo.

—¿Seguro…? —Inquiere dudoso— Está muy alterado, y si te hace daño…

—Se iría a prisión porque no le pienso tolerar ni un solo golpe —Kenny se sorprende con la firmeza que habla su esposo— En serio, vete —Le reitera a Magath.

»Tengo que hablar con él.

El hombre no luce convencido, pero igual se aleja.

Por casualidad el Ackerman en las manos le nota una reproductora portátil de casetes envuelta con unos audífonos, pero no dice nada ni alcanza a preguntar.

Cuando su carro sale del rango visual, Uri lo suelta.

—Esto es lo único que me faltaba —Dice el bajito irritado— Ahora resulta que me haces escenitas en la calle.

—Y con razón… Sí te acostaste con él, ¿o por qué estabas diciendo que lo que hicieron tendrían pase directo al infierno? —Pregunta filoso, como serpiente.

—Yo no te engañé, ni siquiera aunque me diste "permiso", y si no me quieres creer, es tu problema.

—Ah, ¿entonces es mi problema? —Inquiere con acidez, pensando que si Uri no se molesta en aclararle, es porque o si lo engañó y se hace el indignado para evadirlo, o llanamente no le importa la relación— Deja de inventar estupideces y al menos admite lo que hiciste.

—Si no me crees, no es más que por el reflejo de tu conciencia.

—Ya deja ese reclamo, no me vas a voltear las cosas.

—No te estoy volteando nada, ¡me quedé y te he sido fiel a pesar de todo…! —Kenny se sorprende por el talante agresivo.

»Me quedé a tu lado cuando solo tenías tu cariño para ofrecerme, cuando el negocio no arrancaba, cuando dejaste claro que jamás adoptaríamos hijos, e incluso cuando supe que me estabas engañando —El Ackerman se sorprende— Sí, Kenny… yo supe que me engañabas en medio de mi enfermedad.

»No sabía si eso acababa de iniciar o si ya tenías tiempo engañándome, no sabía si era un hombre o una mujer, lo que sí sabía era que te estabas viendo con alguien más.

»No quise molestarme en averiguar más, porque pensé: "¿Qué sentido tiene reclamar que no me sea fiel cuando quizás ni sobreviva…? Tal vez es mejor dejar las cosas como están… así por si muero, Kenny no estará solo…"

»¡Inocente de mí que pensé que por lo menos estarías engañándome con un alguien respetable…! —Musita con ironía.

»Cuando me curé, sabía que seguías engañándome, pero no dije nada.

»Imagina cual fue mi sentir cuando me enteré que me engañabas con Alma Lenz.

»Lo único que pude sentir fue asco y decepción.

»Habría sido más fácil de entender si me hubieras engañado con alguien respetable, ¿pero con Alma?

Uri comienza a reírse a carcajada abierta. Pero no importa si aparentemente ríe divertido, Kenny se da cuenta que está jodidamente triste.

—Y aun así no te dejé —Dice entre risas y por lo tanto es un poco difícil entenderle— Levi tenía razón… ¡Los dos caímos muy bajo! —Más risas— ¡Tú por engañarme y yo por perdonarte! —Más risas— Y como si no me hubieras humillado lo suficiente, tuve que tolerar la humillación pública— Continúa riéndose— ¡Y todavía te atreves a dudar de mí…! —Rie otro poco, pero su falsa alegría se esfuma como humo dando paso a una seriedad absoluta.

»Vete al cuerno.

Se gira bruscamente, y como en comedia tonta tropieza y cae de bruces contra el piso.

Kenny está impactado por sus reclamos, así que tarda en reaccionar en ayudar a levantarlo.

—¡Uri…!

Casi una hora después…

—Exageraste trayéndome al hospital, solo fue un golpe en la cabeza.

—Estabas mareado y vomitaste, si hubiera sido Levi o Mikasa seguro los habrías traído.

—Ya me trajiste aunque yo no quería venir, el doctor Grisha dijo que hiciste bien, pero no tienes que quedarte, puedes olvidar la cortesía y marcharte. Recuerda que estábamos peleando.

—No importa… no te dejaré hasta saber que estás bien.

Ambos se quedan en silencio durante diez minutos.

De pronto Uri se levanta y comienza a alejarse.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Al teléfono de monedas…

»Se ha hecho tarde y debo llamar a tus sobrinos… Seguramente ya volvieron de correr y se estarán preguntando dónde estoy.

—Te acompaño.

Uri llama y Kenny lo escucha hablar con Levi.

—¿Cómo que encargaste comida para la cena de mañana…? Sí, Levi. Ya sé que es noche buena, pero yo no te culparía si no estuvieras de humor… ¿Estás seguro…? Bueno, si tú quieres está bien… ¿Contemplaste que Kenny tal vez irá…? Sí, estoy hablando con él, espero arreglar las cosas…. No sé a qué horas vaya a volver pero será mejor que no me esperes… Igual creo que lo mejor es que Mikasa se quede a dormir contigo… Okey, Levi. Nos vemos luego.

—Mira tú, qué ingenioso eres para no decirles que estamos en el hospital mientras esperamos resultados.

—No mentí del todo… Aprovechando quiero hablar.

Kenny luce confundido pero igual espera a que hable.

–Hay algo que quiero dejar en claro.

»No te engañé pese a que nuestro matrimonio no ha sido perfecto, pese a que me engañaste y pese a que se supone me habías dado permiso.

»Lamento que asumas que yo te engañé, pero es algo que por ahora no te puedo explicar, así que tienes que tienes que superarlo o callarte tus reclamos, porque yo puedo perdonarte que me hubieras sido infiel y que no te hubieras arrepentido, pero no pienso tolerar que me trates como si yo lo hubiera sido, porque yo no te traté así y tú sí me engañaste.

—¿Por qué dices que no me arrepentí?

—No lo hiciste… O al menos no de manera genuina.

—Pero sí lo hice.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y en qué momento te arrepentiste…?

Kenny no tiene que pensarlo mucho.

—Ese día en el que se exhibió la fotografía en todos los noticieros… Es cierto que cuando vi que la fotografía se había divulgado me sentí culpable, pero cuando vi tu cara de decepción, la culpa hizo que sintiera que se me acababa el aire.

—No me vengas con arrepentimientos baratos—Al Ackerman le sorprende la mordacidad tanto de las palabras como de su talante.

—No son arrepentimientos baratos —Protesta.

—Claro que lo son… Dices que te arrepentiste de ver mi cara de decepción, pero el verdadero arrepentimiento no debería depender de si viste mi cara de decepción, sino de tu propia conciencia y el respeto a nuestra relación —Suspira frustrado.

»No sabes cuánto quisiera que te arrepintieras de manera sincera —Dice Uri, con resignada tristeza.

»No por mí… Yo ya te acepté así… Sino por ti.

»Y a pesar de eso quiero quedarme a tu lado, pero no quiero hacerlo si esto implica que me estés tratando como si yo te hubiera sido infiel.

»Me diste permiso de engañarte y no lo hice, y me ofende que dudes de mi palabra, pero voy a fingir que no pasa nada si al menos dejas de comportarte de forma hostil.

»Tal vez como me puse como tapete y no reclamé que me engañaras, ahora piensas que puedes seguir pisoteándome, pero no, Kenny, esto si lo voy a afrontar con dignidad.

»No pienso tolerar ningún reproche, ni muestra de duda, ni escena, ni mala cara, ni que me trates como si yo te hubiera engañado. Quiero luchar por este matrimonio, no es mi intención tirar veintiocho años de mi vida como si fueran solo basura, pero tienes que decidir si superas sus dudas o te las tragas, porque a la siguiente que me hagas, considérate divorciado.

Kenny se ha cuenta que su marido habla en serio.

—Está bien, Uri… no volveré a reclamarte nada que tenga que ver con Magath.

El bajito lo mira como analizando si su respuesta es real, al final le dice algo más.

—Alma Lenz ha seguido llamándome a la empresa —Kenny no le dice nada, sino que espera a qué le diga a qué quiere llegar.

»Le cuelgo en seguida, y supongo que no se atreve a ir porque sabe que Levi la echará.

»No voy a ser un dolor de cabeza para ti por eso… No creo que de verdad vaya a tener un hijo tuyo, pero en todo caso no voy a presionarte para que te responsabilices como cuando murió Kuchel o cuando murió tu primo y su esposa… No me corresponde ni quiero involucrarme, aparte prefiero que no me comuniques nada.

»Pero te advierto. Cuando digo que prefiero que no me comunique nada, es exactamente eso. Si Alma te demanda, ni me comentes porque no te pagaré un abogado, ni estaré pendiente de la prueba de ADN, ¿entendido? —Kenny asiente.

»Hay otra cosa que quiero aclarar…

»No he podido perdonarte del todo por haberme sido infiel —El mayor se queda estupefacto.

»No es un reclamo ni estoy buscando una salida fácil —Le agrega con tristeza— Créeme que no poder perdonarte hace que todo sea más difícil y doloroso, pero hay algo que quiero saber y quizás me ayude.

»Quiero que me digas porqué me engañaste —Kenny se queda sin aire por la petición.

Lo peor es que parece que realmente quiere una respuesta.

—Necesito saber qué tuvo Alma para que me hubieras engañado con ella, o qué te hice yo, para que me hubieras engañado en primer lugar.

»Y no intentes culparla de todo, porque aunque es una maldita y la detesto, eso no justifica lo que hiciste —El mayor suspira, no quiere responderle, no quiere herirlo.

»Kenny… estoy esperando.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —Inquiere en un intento de evadirlo o ver si puede convencerlo de que lo mejor es que no pregunte.

—Porque necesito entender qué fue lo que te llevó a engañarme, si yo tuve la culpa o hay una atenuante que me haga más fácil poder sanar… —El mayor no dice nada, no quiere hacerlo.

»Antes no me habías engañado, o al menos eso creo —Kenny reflexiona que no quiere que crea que antes lo engañó, así que tendrá que decirle la verdad.

—Uri… —Inicia a hablar, sin estar muy seguro de qué dirá— Tú no hiciste nada… no lo merecías... no tengo justificación.

—¿Entonces por qué me engañaste? —Pregunta, visiblemente dolido, aunque suplicando una respuesta.

—Por falta de sexo…

—¿Qué? —Musita el bajito, pero no con cara de no haber entendido, sino con incredulidad, con estupefacción.

—Que te engañé por falta de sexo… cuando estabas enfermo —Uri no llora, pero parece quebrarse por dentro pocos segundos después de escucharlo, como si hubiera tardado en asimilarlo— Lo sien… —Es interrumpido.

—No, no te atrevas a decir "lo siento" —No le grita, ni siquiera sube un poco la voz, pero hay demasiada reclamación como para ignorarla.

»Yo no te habría engañado por ningún motivo, Kenny… no es que quiera hacerme el santo, pero yo no lo habría hecho, ni mucho menos por un motivo como ese… Y si lo hubiera hecho JAMÁS me lo hubiera perdonado, pero tú… ¡Tú ni siquiera perdiste el sueño!

»Así que no.

»No te atrevas a disculparte, y hazme el grandísimo favor de largarte.

—Uri… —Es interrumpido.

—Dije que te largues —Dice de manera tajante.

—No lo haré… Quiero asegurarme de que estarás bien.

—No estaré bien si te sigo viendo —Kenny ve cierta firmeza, cierta realidad que no se puede evadir.

Su presencia, en este preciso momento, es lo que más está hiriendo a Uri.

—Está bien —Dice antes de levantarse— Y de verdad, lo siento —No recibe respuesta y se va.

* * *

 **24 de diciembre.**

Traute está en la cena de noche buena que les organizó su jefe –después de cumplir su turno laboral les hizo repartición de pollo rostizado, ensalada y refresco-.

Por un segundo se acuerda de los Ackerman y se pregunta cómo estarán.

Aunque supone que igual de felices que siempre porque la gente rica no debía sufrir en época decembrina.

No se acuerda que Levi recientemente enviudó, y que no todo puede ser felicidad por allá, y desconoce totalmente los demás sucesos.

En la casa que en vida fuera el hogar de Erwin, el ambiente está apagado, triste, deprimente.

Los cuatro vestidos de negro en medio de la decoración navideña que el viudo seguía sin querer quitar aunque sintiera una puñalada cada que la veía.

Además de que a Kenny le está calando ver a su marido tan visiblemente triste.

El Reiss se había vuelto un experto en sonreír incluso cuando no quería hacerlo, pero en este momento, Kenny deduce que su tristeza ser tanta su tristeza que no puede ni intentar disimularla, al grado de que se ve más triste que Levi –y mira que Levi enviudó hace nueve días-.

—Quiero hacer un brindis —Dice Mikasa haciendo que todos se pregunten qué pretende— Un brindis por la memoria de Erwin.

Todos acceden.

Más tarde, Kenny le susurra a Uri que quiere hablar a solas.

—Vete —Le dice, con voz débil y cansada— No quiero hablar contigo, y si no te echo, es porque no quiero hacer una escena delante de los chicos.

El Ackerman, muy para su desgracia termina dándose cuenta de que no hay remedio.

Ufi no quiere hablar, así que se va y se lleva a Mikasa consigo.

* * *

 **25 de diciembre.**

A Traute se le ha otorgado el día de descanso.

Levi mientras tanto accede a que tener una pequeña reunión en su casa por su cumpleaños.

—Entenderé si no quieres que vaya —Le había dicho Mike por teléfono— Pero Erwin insistió que si alguna vez llegaba a faltar, no te dejáramos solo en tu siguiente cumpleaños.

A Uri le parece que su sobrino lo hace solo para aparentar estar bien, pero no dice nada.

Luego de que llegaran Kenny y Mikasa, muy para irritación de Levi, Mike –el que fuera el mejor amigo de su difunto esposo- llega con bastante compañía a la casa… otros once además del rubio grandulón –Nanaba, Hanji, Moblit, Nifa, Keiji, Abel, Petra, Oluo, Gunter, Erd y su novia-

Se siente sofocado cuando los ve entrar, en otros años los había recibido, pero nunca los había tenido a todos juntos, pero cuando menos agradece que todos sean cercanos a él.

Ninguno de los visitantes lleva regalo –solo comida y bebida-, y por supuesto tampoco ponen música.

Levi a las tres horas, con poca delicadeza les pide que se vayan, pero ninguno protesta, sino que en seguida le ayudan a limpiar y ordenar para dejar como si no hubieran estado en la casa.

Justo cuando se han despedido y abren la puerta para salir, ven a un mensajero con una caja de chocolates que aparentemente estuvo a punto de golpear la puerta.

—¿El señor Erwin Smith? —Pregunta el hombre.

—No se encuentra —Dice Hanji por reflejo, incómoda al igual que todos por Levi.

—Bueno, entonces dígale al señor Levi que le traigo un regalo de parte de su esposo.

El aludido se desmaya, Mike logra atraparlo antes de que se estrelle contra el piso.

* * *

—¡¿Quién fue el gracioso?! —Gruñe furioso. Uri le pide que se calme pero no hace caso— ¡¿Quién me envió los chocolates?!

—Fue Erwin —Le responde Hanji.

—Hace doce días cayó en coma. ¿Cómo me iba a enviar unos chocolates?

—¿Recuerdas ese cumpleaños donde se olvidó de comprarte un regalo? —Le cuestiona— Estabas tan furioso que hasta te fuiste a casa de tus tíos…

»Desde entonces Erwin se aseguraba con anticipación que te iba a llegar un regalo…

»Si no me crees mira la tarjeta —Dice extendiéndole la caja para que viera la tarjeta pegada.

Levi toma el regalo y enfoca su vista en la tarjeta de la que efectivamente reconoce la letra de Erwin.

«Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor»

Es visible que al cumpleañero algo por dentro le duele.

* * *

Rato más tarde, cuando todos se han ido y el único que queda a un lado de Levi es Uri, el menor sigue insistiendo que está bien.

Puede ser que recibiera un regalo de su difunto esposo, pero él seguirá diciendo que está bien.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, hombre —Le responde al mayor— Ya deja de preguntarme o voy a pensar que lo haces para disimular que eres tú el que no está bien —Uri abre la boca para protestar, pero no dice nada…

Al final simplemente la cierra y desvía la mirada en evidente incomodidad.

—Has estado actuando raro desde que volviste de hablar con Kenny —Dice el Ackerman, y no es que sea un chismoso, pero no puede disimular la curiosidad que tal tema le causa.

Uri suspira, como reflexionando si decirle o no.

—Es evidente que no te reconciliaste con él —Agrega Levi, más para sí mismo que para su tío.

Uri al final se decide a contarle.

—Lo que pasa es que…

* * *

 **26 de diciembre.**

Kenny está solo en la casa.

Rato antes Mikasa había salido, y como siempre no se había molestado en preguntarle a donde ni a qué horas volvería.

De pronto la puerta se abre dando paso a Uri.

Muy para su sorpresa nota que tiene una mochila a su espalda –como cuando anunció que se quedaría unos días con Levi-, así que era señal que ya dejaría de vivir con su sobrino.

El bajito hombre se la quita, la pone en el sillón y se detiene delante de él.

—¿Todo está bien entre nosotros? —Pregunta el Ackerman con miedo, obteniendo un beso apasionado como respuesta— Supongo que sí —Dice en un segundo en el que se separa, pero en seguida vuelve a la carga.

De pronto lo toma por la cintura para llevárselo al cuarto.

Por supuesto que terminan tenido relaciones.

Y es cierto que es la sesión más intensa que han tenido en mucho tiempo, y que Uri está totalmente entregado.

Pero por algún motivo Kenny lo siente distante.

Cuando están en el descanso post-coito, antes de que Uri le dé la espalda, Kenny nota perfectamente sus lágrimas.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le pregunta acariciándole los cabellos.

—Soy feliz —Es la simple respuesta.

Y aunque el mayor sabe que es cierto, presiente que algo le está ocultando, pero decide no presionar.

Más tarde piensa que debió hacerlo.

Que debió preguntarle hasta lograr que hablara.

A esa conclusión llega un par de horas después, cuando despierta y en lugar de Uri, encuentra una nota.

 _«Lo siento, pero necesito un par de días para pensar»_ Es el mensaje que le ha dejado.

El ex policía, a lo único que atina –incluso en su desnudez- es a correr a la puerta principal para poder detenerlo por si no se ha ido.

Pero no, Uri ya no está en la casa, y por supuesto que se ha llevado la misma mochila con la que horas antes había llegado.

Y si Kenny había sentido que se estaba quedando sin aire al ver la cara dolida de Uri en el día en el que su infidelidad se volvió del dominio público, ahora siente que ni siquiera puede respirar.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Notas:**

Una disculpa con la actualización tan tardada.

Traute volverá a salir en el siguiente cap.

En el pueblo donde crecí, aun hoy se sigue acostumbrando que los difuntos sean velados en su casa y no en funerarias, tanatorios, o como sea que se llamen en su país los lugares donde se pueden velar difuntos, y por eso en esta historia, así serán velados.

Cuando la gente muere, los allegados tienen que hacer una serie de trámites para los que normalmente no se tiene cabeza pero son necesarios… y esos serían los trámites que haría Levi.

Theo Magath, es uno de los altos mandos militares de Mare –obvio que lo han de ubicar-, y lo puse a él porque, carajo, tiene que ser un hombre que intimide a Kenny. Imagínense donde ponga que el ex de Uri era un señor como Pixis, pues, hasta se iba a reír. A parte de que se presta para decir que es un hombre refinado, ya ven lo bien que se entendió con Willy Tybur.

Parece un poco bobo eso de llamarlo nomás para "preguntarle la hora", pero así se hacía el papá de una amiga luego de divorciarse… Luego de su suicidio, llegué a la conclusión de que lo hacía con tal de escuchar la voz de su antigua familia.

Luego se sabrá qué onda con Magath.

A Zeke aquí lo puse de abogado porque siempre he tenido en mente que él podría revelarse y no seguir el mismo camino que Grisha, -de hecho en un fic que no he publicado Zeke será beisbolista-

Uri pues, digamos que la enfermedad y el miedo a perder a Kenny lo hizo hacerse demasiado sumiso, pero ha comenzado a revelarse.

De la película "posdata, te amo" fue de donde me inspiré para la escena del cumpleaños de Levi… me marcó mucho que la protagonista enviudara justo 3 semanas antes de cumplir los 30, y el día de su cumpleaños, su familia le cayó con carteles y globos… me marcó mucho, será porque donde yo vivo, se acostumbra "guardar luto"… además de que ella comenzó a recibir regalos y cartas de su esposo muerto justo el día de su cumpleaños.

* * *

Publicado el 15 de ENERO de 2019

* * *

Corregido el 17 de enero de 2019.

Originalmente había puesto que cuando Kenny no encontraba a Uri este le decía que había estado en la misa del mediodía y Uri le pedía ir rato después… pero el 22 de diciembre en realidad es viernes y no pude cambiar de día porque el siguiente domingo era nochebuena, así que puse que Uri había estado de compras con Mikasa y que lo citaba al día siguiente.


End file.
